KH: Prince and the Pauper
by Imani Faith
Summary: Based off Barbie: Princess and the Pauper, allow me to introduce KH: The Prince and the Pauper. The Prince wants to be free, the Pauper wants to be free but Fate had more in store
1. Prologue

I've worked hard on this story and I hope you guys llike it! This is my next best work... I hope. So please enjoy and REVIEW!

_**T**__he __**P**__rince and the __**P**__auper_

_**A Tale by Imani Faith**_

Fanfic and Songfic

~Prologue~

There are times when I play games. There are times when I'm completely lazy. There are times when I make mistakes, and there are times when I sit back and watch the mess. This time I had to take the world of humans seriously and I had to be serious and save a whole kingdom. It really sucks be Fate.

One day in a far away land, one that was named Destiny Island, a kingdom stood on the edge of bankruptcy. The King wasn't sure of what to do. The kingdom was in big trouble, to put it in child terms, and they were short on time.

The King sighed as he shook his head. He didn't know what to do but he had to think of something. Returning from the royal mine, the King suddenly fell off his horse and was soon after announced dead.

Some time after this announcement, the Queen was left with no idea of what to do. Their advisor was gone and her husband was dead. Her son wasn't allowed to rule until he was married. So what was she to do? The Queen thought long and hard but after a moment she remembered their neighboring kingdom that had a princess, seeking a husband.


	2. Free part one

_**I hope you like the first chapter folks! Please review!**_

_**T**__he __**P**__rince and the __**P**__auper_

~Chapter One~

Free pt. 1

The sun rose. The sound of feet running left and right could be heard from anywhere in the castle. In one room, however, there was only one set of feet running around.

He paced the floor with his schedule book in hand. He paced faster as he went down the list and gazing at his clock at the same time. He obviously wasn't happy and neither was the person he was talking to. "Oh! We're late, late, late!" he must have repeated that a million times. The Prince rolled his eyes and kept his face frozen as if he was paying attention. "We have 20, maximum 22 minutes, for your royal fitting. And then it's move, move, move to your speech at the historical society! After that we have to rush, and I mean rush, to the horticultural society for tea. Ugh... Then there's your math lessons, your geography lessons, your science lessons..." he went on and on but the Prince at this time distanced himself more than ever.

He thought about how he had no choice but to marry… he thought about his urge to get away was being pulled through his fingers with every day SHE comes closer. At this point in time he stepped off his stool, where maids were fitting his suit, and he walked toward the window with a plain look on his face.

"All my life I've always wanted to have one day just for me nothing to do and for once nowhere I need to be; with no lessons, lords, or lunches or to-do list in the way no one to say when to eat or read or leave or stay… that would be the best day." His ice blue eyes looked around, the maids were done with his suit were now leaving. A few others came in and started to remove his clothes. They surrounded him and slowly took off his shoes and pants and shirt and vest. After they were gone a few other maids came and started to dress him.

The Prince was used to this but he hated the fact that women had to do it. He was just lucky that they didn't have cameras because he knew that girls outside the castle would love to see him and his junk but cameras were not allowed… due to some things changed in the law book.

Once the maids were gone the Prince ran his fingers through his long silver hair. Sighing, he thought, 'What would it like to be free? Free to try crazy things… free to fly… free… to marry whom I choose…' at those words his eyes landed on his teacher. Her blonde hair was one of no other. Her strong blue eyes were always observant and she was beautiful.

She was taking notes from the "Schedule-man" as the Prince called him. She was somewhat in charge of the Prince, she was always at his side to give him the information he needed about anything. The Prince swallowed as he felt his heart race. Everything about her was a danger to him, he wanted nothing more than to touch her and kiss her. But that would be against the law for him to do that… not just because she's not royal but because she's a servant she was off limits.

Sighing, the Prince pulled his eyes away, she was too beautiful. And he wasn't free…

At this moment the Prince felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Son, I know how you feel about this."

He gazed up at his mother, her ice blue eyes spoke the words of concern, "I know mom… its my duty…"

She smiled at her son, "Riku, I know you too well, duty or not you won't be happy unless you get what you want… and I wish I could give it to you."

Prince Riku looked at her, she had a smile, although it was sad, it was obvious that she still cared. "You could…"

"And that is?" her face lit up a little, she gazed into his eyes and waited.

"I want…" he froze, he figured that it wouldn't be a good idea…. How could it? "I want you to be sure… I want you to be happy…" he lied.

She smiled, "Well, my Riku, my happiness will come from you being happy."

He smiled, his fake smile, and kissed her forehead. She smiled along with him, and accepted his kiss. When she lifted her head she heard the door open. She saw at the corner of her eye a few servant boys carrying wrapped boxes.

"Ma'am, there are more presents here," one said.

The Queen faced one of the boys and examined the boxes, "Oh look, it's another engagement gift, Riku," she said.

Prince Riku walked over to the presents, 'You would think that I'm so lucky, that I have so many things. But I now I realize that everything has strings.' Prince Riku looked at the many presents and felt the muscles around his heart tighten. The tears started to move toward his eyes, "I don't think I'll ever be free…" holding in his tears he walked out to his balcony. When he reached the end of the walk way of the balcony he rested his hands on his parapet of ivy stone. As he stood there he closed his eyes, "I close my eyes and I feel myself fly a thousand miles away," opening his eyes he continued, "I could take flight but would it right that my conscious tells me stay?"

Prince Riku gazed down at the city below and stood there with empty thoughts. He had never been outside the gates of the castle before, as a kid, anyway. And he wished he had. But he couldn't now… not now with the marriage so close.

Prince Riku looked over his shoulder and gazed at the people inside, still delivering boxes, still dusting off his pure white suit for the wedding, and some standing still waiting for the Prince to make any orders.

He looked to the city below once more and chuckles to himself, "I'll remain, forever, royal. Duty means doing the things my heart may well regret. I'll never stop believing, there's more to living than gloves, gowns, threads and seams, and… and in my heart, I'll always be free," he said. He then accepted his fate and swallowed his pride.

The Prince then jumped, a butterfly handed on his hand. A blue one, with black edged wings, it stood in front of him then flapped its wings and flew away.

"Hey," a voice called to him.

Prince Riku turned to face the voice to find his love there, "Oh, Namine…"

"Nice morning isn't it?" she rested her elbows on the parapet.

"Yes," Prince Riku answered, "It is nice… Namine listen… I… I want to tell you something… before…"

"What? What's wrong?" she stood up and squared up to him. She held her hands behind her and she waited patiently.

Prince Riku looked into her eyes, and he paused, "Namine, look, we've known each other for our whole lives and… I've come to see you as my best friend and… I want you to know that I…"

As he chocked his mother came out to the balcony, "Namine, dear, I need you for a moment," she waved for Namine.

Namine looked at Prince Riku, "Sorry, I must go, we'll talk later ok?"

Prince Riku snapped his head away, "Yeah, we'll talk later," she smiled and walked away to meet with the Queen.

Prince Riku sighed, "I'll always be free….. but my feelings will never stop caring for you… Namine."


	3. Free part two

_**Hello Kiddies! Well, let me first thank you for reading, I still want reviews but i'm going to give you one more chapter in hopes that you do. Now, before anyone tells me yes, Replica isn't his real name and later in the story he will be given a name. that name is classified info though so don't even ask about what it be. Second, I'd love it if you guys wouldn't just read but review, review review and review, it means a lot and heck i never red without leaving something so please just tell me what i need to work on. Please?**_

**_enjoy_**

**_REVIEW!_**

_**T**__he __**P**__rince and the __**P**__auper_

~Chapter Two~

Free pt. 2

Near the slums of Destiny Kingdom, in Vexen's Men's Attire store, two boys are starting their day off with hard work with little pay. They could not hear the running around in the castle, never did they hear something from the castle, and so they figured it was very peaceful in that major castle.

Looking out the window Sora sighed, 'I wish I could go there one day.' He thought with high hopes, more so than his friend.

Replica ran his fingers through his hair and blew some air out of his lungs, with a slight grin he stood up and examined his suit. With a careful eye he saw that there was a thread out of place. Placing the suit back down, he reached for his scissors and cut it away. He examined it again and nodded with approval.

"Looking good Replica," Sora rose to see the suit.

"Thanks, I'm glad that this suit is going to get me a good penny from the queen," Replica grabbed a hanger and put the suit on the hanger and put it on the rack neatly. Returning to his work station he started working on the next suit, "And then I'll be out of here."

Sora, returning to his work station smiled, "Well, I can't wait to take a vacation for this place."

Replica rolled his ice blue eyes, "As long as we are debtor's prison we aren't going anywhere."

"You gotta look at the positives," Sora grinned.

Replica groaned and starting sewing, "Its just all my life I've always wanted, to have one day for myself… not waking up with a pile of work on every shelf. No hems of need of pressing or sleeves in disarray, no stupid wedding suit with a thousand stitches to crochet. And obviously no debt to pay," Replica said as he slowly became more irritated.

"Crap it's Vexen!" Sora said in a loud whisper. He started to rush his work.

Replica turned to his work and continued at a slow pace. Vexen slammed the door behind him. And noticed that Replica wasn't working… or working fast enough, and so Vexen approached him, "Hmmm, what's this? Is Replica trying to slack off?"

Replica, holding in his anger, grinned, "Actually, I'm not slacking off, I was just doing some calculating."

"Oh! And what calculating are you doing?"

"How much debt money I have to pay off," he folded his arms and leaned back in his chair enough to have the pressure on the back legs. He rocked his chair and waited with a smirk.

"Well, you might want to give up now then," Vexen smirked back, he started to head toward his office. He was half way up the stairs when Replica jumped from his seat to confront him about his comment.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, there's this thing called interest. And interest is something that you have to pay, especially when you're in debt."

Replica groaned, "How can you say that? I've already paid off more than half and you hate me as it is, why not just let me pay you what I owe and let me leave?"

"Because you're my best worker and you give me the most money, so I don't mind if I keep you for extra money."

"But that wasn't part of the deal! I was suppose to pay off what my parents barrowed."

Vexen chuckled, his chuckle was creepy and annoying to hear, and sighed with a I-can't-believe-you-believed-me-thing and said, "You're such a sad puppet. It's called lying. Once I saw how well you worked I decided to change my plans. Besides your parents shouldn't have barrowed so much anyway, you probably have debts all over the kingdom!" he laughed again.

"They did it to take care of me!" Replica yelled back.

"Huh! Their mistake," he walked to his office and chuckled once more, "I bet they realize that now," he slammed the door and continued to laugh loudly behind his closed door.

Replica's eyes relaxed but he felt so horrible inside. He slowly turned back to his work and starting sewing again. 'What would it be like to be free…? Free from this stupid IOU.'

Sora grinned, "Don't worry buddy, you'll be fine, besides we both know that I'm the best worker here," he chuckled in an attempt to cheer his friend up.

Replica chuckled, a sad chuckle, and threw back, "Don't flatter yourself, I work faster than you."

Sora paused in his work, "Oh yeah? Wanna bet?"

"You're on, you're whole paycheck for today," Replica said.

"You're on!" Instantly they were off. They were sewing and sewing, stitching and stitching. They both finished their suits and tossed them off to the side and started working on the second one of the race. Replica glanced over and saw that Sora was just starting to stitch the second arm. Replica half chuckled and started working on the buttons and the zippers.

'Soon… soon, I'll be forever free. I know have very little, my determination's strong, and people will gather all over to hear my poem… or song… but at this moment I do believe I'll be free,' Replica finished the buttons and starting working on the collar, 'I close my eyes and feel myself fly a thousand miles away, I could take flight but would it be right my conscious tells me stay?' Replica glanced over at Sora once more and he was working on the pants. Replica realized that Sora was about to beat him and sped up his work. 'I'll repay my parents debt, regardless of what that turkey says, duty means doing the things your heart may well regret. He can never stop my schemes. There's more to living than gloves and gowns and threads and seams in my dreams I'll be free'

"I'm my next suit you better hurry!" Sora cried out.

"I'm right behind you!" Replica starting working on his third suit.

They were tied and at this point neither was betting the other. But at least Sora had accomplished his goal, he got his friend's mind off of the negative for a while, and that was better than nothing.


	4. Moving

_Hello fans! I'm glad I got a few reviews! Yeah! Awesome! Finally! Now because of the few reviews I'm gonna give ya one chapter ^^ yay! And I hope you like the chapter hehe i tried to make this cool and funny ^^ please review_

_enjoy_

_REVIEW!_

_**T**__he __**P**__rince and the __**P**__auper_

~Chapter Three~

Moving

Prince Riku sighed as he looked around his room. All of these presents, all of these flowers, all of this crap. Everything was just a grim reminder of his arranged marriage, one he didn't want. 'Dad, why aren't you here? You would know how to cheer me up…'

"You're Highness?" a knock interrupted his thoughts. "It's me, sir Roxas."

Prince Riku sighed with a little bit of relief, he hated being in his room but there was nowhere else to go. He headed toward the door and tried to avoid all of the gifts that was seriously piling up too much in his room. Prince Riku carefully tried to make his way to the door, "Give me a moment!" he called. He stepped forward and felt something fall on his head. At first he didn't know what it was, he reached down to pick up his golden crown to find another object hitting him from above.

"You're Highness?"

"One moment!" he called again and once again an object hit him. At that moment Prince Riku realized what was going on. He rose slowly with his crown in hand. He swallowed and before he could completely stand up the mountain of presents caved in on him and buried him alive. Prince Riku let out a yell and Roxas instantly tried to enter the room but the presents had barricaded the door. Roxas tried to pushed the doors open; he slammed his shoulder into the door several times before the door finally opened. He screamed out for the prince to answer.

"Riku! Riku!" Roxas called out repeatedly. Roxas didn't get an answer, all he saw was Riku's hand reaching out through the thousands of presents. Roxas rushed over to the hand and helped him out of the presents. "Are you okay?" he said pulling out the prince.

Gasping for air, "NO!" he yelled, "I'm not okay! These stupid presents! This stupid marriage! I hate it!" he picked up a present and threw it across the room. After throwing it he buried his face I his hands and groaned.

Roxas, knowing his friend, remained silent. He rubbed his back and sighed. He gazed at the presents that filled the room. It seemed that there was no area that wasn't filled with gifts or some thing that was related to the wedding. "I think you need to get away."

"Huh, to where? The wedding is in less than two weeks, there's no vacation spot I can go to and be back before the wedding," Prince Riku groaned, he collected himself and stood. He hid his eyes behind his silver bang and tossed his crown away, "I hate this."

Roxas sighed, and went over the presents to retrieve the crown, "Riku, you really need to get away, how about I take you out to the town for a while?"

"What?" he looked over his shoulder in disbelief.

Roxas held the crown for a moment then tossed it over his shoulder, "For today you're just Riku, and I'm taking you to the city."

"You can do that?"

"With Namine's help, yeah," he nodded, "So are you in?" Roxas said.

Riku glanced at his well armed friend, his dark blue eyes spoke "C'mon you know you want to" and his smile said "you need to smile too."

Riku thought it over, he gazed at the polished marble floor, at least what he could see, and realized that he had rarely left the floors of this castle. He had never seen the outside of the castle. He had spent most of his time in the castle or in the stable.

Riku looked at Roxas and shrugged, "Fine… I'll go but I don't think I'll like it."

Roxas rolled his eyes with a grin, "You'll like it," he walked toward the door and pushed some presents out of the way, "I'll have Namine send for you when the coast is clear, okay?"

"Yeah," Prince Riku sighed. Looking at his room he frowned, "Hey, Roxas, send some people up here to move my room to a different one, I can't sleep in this room with all this crap here."

Roxas gave Prince Riku a nod, "Yes, Your Highness," he said and left the door ajar.

Prince Riku started to head for the door and he kept his eyes behind his bang. Reaching the hall he sucked in some air and leaned on the wall. He waited there as maids and movers came to move his room from one room to another.

"You're Highness, what room shall we move your things to?" an older man came to the prince, bowed and waited for instructions.

"Move it to the room closest to the door to the garden," he answered pointing with his index finger while his arms were still folded.

"We will have your things in that room in less than an hour," he announced, bowed once more and left to Prince Riku's room.

Prince Riku continued to lean where he was. He found himself in deep thought and he had drowned out all the noise that was around him. He kept thinking about being outside. Being free, and being away from the marriage and all this other crap, was all he wanted. He didn't want to get married to some… princess from Radiant Garden; he wanted to marry Namine… the girl of his dreams.

Prince Riku sighed. He opened his eyes and gazed around to find his mother walking down the hall, she had two guards with her. She paused when she saw Riku and frowned. Prince Riku stared back in confusion, 'Why is she looking at me like that?' he wondered. She came closer, walking more proper and still holding a frown. For some reason her heeled footsteps were louder than the sounds coming from his room. He stood from his lean and had his hands fall to his side. "Good afternoon, Mother," he bowed.

She frowned at him once more, "Where's you crown?" she ignored his greeting.

At once Prince Riku's eyes opened wide and he felt the top of his head; he had forgotten he had thrown it after he was hit by the mountain slide of presents. "Oh, yes, about that… I seemed to have lost it in the room, the presents had caved in on me and I lost my crown when I came from under the presents," he explained, lying in some way. He gave his mother a shy grin and hoped she'd understand.

She hummed at the thought and glanced in his room for a moment and sighed, "Don't scare me like that," her face relaxed, "I thought you were dishonoring the royal family and yourself," she said in a slightly sad voice.

Prince Riku swallowed, "No, Mom, never," he shook his head.

"Well, there are a lot of presents, I hope you find your room a bit more comfortable," she nodded and walked towards the second grand stairs. Soon she was gone from his sight and he sighed with a load of relief. He felt bad that he had to lie through his teeth but at the same time he had to. He couldn't tell his mother that for the first time in his life he hated being royal. And he defiantly couldn't tell his mother that he was already in love with someone. He could have Namine banished for that, and he didn't want that. But even if he told her that she would never see him again anyway… once he was married he wouldn't have her as teach any more. He'd have someone from his new wife's kingdom teaching him.

Prince Riku sighed, he didn't want any of what he was given at this point. 'Well, it looks like going out to the town is my best option right now,' he thought. He leaned on the wall again, 'I mind as well do it, I have literally nothing to lose. Besides it might be the only chance I have to admit my feelings for Namine before the wedding.'

Prince Riku gazed at the oil painted ceiling, the ceiling of light blue had him think of her eyes, and her second favorite color. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He remained silent as everything, again, was drowned out.


	5. Searching for IT

I'm sorry fans! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I forgot my passoword because i lost my phone and everything. But let me tell you your wait is over, I wil update a bunch of chapters today just for you! I know some have waited a long times others simply forgot but I promise you that the story hasn't been forgotten on my part! Here's the long waited chapter!

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

THANK YOU!

_**T**he **P**rince and the **P**auper_

~Chapter Four~

Searching for IT

Cling! Clack! Bing! Tick! Cling!

These sounds filled the mines. It seemed that there were people in the royal mine, they were working quickly and at the same time quietly. The grey stones, large and small, were the color of the area. The pine trees, berry bushes, and lake casted their aromas in the air, giving a pleasant smell to the surrounding area. Two people were working in the cave, the noon sun was high in the sky and the birds were still singing.

"Demyx, keep it down!" one yelled over to the other, "You shouldn't be using bombs!"

Demyx, as he was called, ran his fingers through his short blonde hair, "Alright then you think of something!"

"Let me explain this one more time, we're here to look for any extra gold and THOSE things. And if we don't find them the boss is gonna be real angry. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it but I forgot what THEY look like."

Axel shook his head, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture, "Keep your eyes open for…" he heard something and quickly threw the picture back in his pocket. He dashed over to a small door way and hid there. "Demyx hide!" he said in a loud whisper.

"Oh… right!" Demyx started to hide but found no hiding spot and found a nice track cart to hide in.

The steps came closer and closer.

They stopped and the person, whom had a deep voice spoke, "What are you doing?" he asked.

Axel appeared from behind his hiding spot, "Oh, its you," stepped closer to the mysterious man, "What do you want? We're looking for IT."

The man, from under blue hood, hummed at the thought, "You need to hurry. That's what. I must have THEM before anyone else does. And they we must find the Keeper to THEM."

"Like we don't know," Axel tilted his head from side to side with each word in a sarcastic manner, "Listen, go bug somebody else, we are doing what we're suppose to do."

Demyx sighed, "Well, I don't wanna do it, can't you get somebody else to help him?"

The mysterious man faced Demyx, "No, everyone else is working on something else. Just find THEM and make it quick," he then vanished.

Axel groaned, "I won't be able to take a nap if this crap goes on any longer."

"And I won't be able to play my Sitar," Demyx complained.

"Just shut up and find IT."


	6. Out for the night

_**T**he **P**rince and the **P**auper_

~Chapter Five~

Out for the night

Prince Riku waited for Roxas to give him word that it was safe to leave. He waited in his new white, gold and blue room. The walls that he stared on were white lined with gold and the blue marble floor was polished and yet not smooth enough to cause one to trip. One large window was near his bed, it gazed out to the night sky. It was a heavy set dark blue with millions upon millions of stars. The largest star, shined through it all and kept the sky a wonder. The moon wasn't out yet and night birds were singing softly.

Prince Riku looked out the window and found himself staring at the bright star. He felt compelled to wish upon it. He stood from his bed and walked to the small balcony, and gazed to the cliff below. A great river flowed at the bottom, and no one dared to go to that river to fish, even though it was said that there was fish there that could end any hunger in the kingdom.

Leaning on the parapet he found himself sighing with negative thoughts in his head. He thought about how he'd never get a chance to tell Namine, how he'd never get to be really free, how he'd never just never do exactly what he wanted. He would be married and then he'd be forced to rule a kingdom, two technically, and then he'd be expected to raise kids, soon after marriage. But where was the fun in that? He didn't have feelings for this princess; he loved Namine, not Princess Kairi.

"Hey, Riku," a voice from his door broke his thoughts, facing to see the person he saw Namine. "Are you ready?"

He swallowed, "Yeah," he had forgotten about Namine being the one to come and get him. His heart raced. Every fiber in his being wanted to tell her. He wanted to hold her.

Namine stepped closer, "Alright, take this cape and follow me," she said in whisper.

He took the cape and held it for a moment, "Actually, give me a moment."

"Why?"

"Just give me a moment, I'll be ready in a few minutes," he walked over to his work station and sat down. He pulled open his drawer, he pulled out a few papers and gazed at them. He wondered what he should write. He felt the impulse to write. He placed a few of the papers on his desk and found an empty piece of paper, he pulled out a pen and starting writing. After a moment he was finished writing and he placed the other papers on top, hiding his latest writing. He stood, put his cape on and nodded to Namine.

"Okay, follow me," she smiled.

Prince Riku nodded again and followed her out his room door. Namine smoothly and carefully led Riku through the halls. Reaching the set of stairs to the garden Namine paused and looked around the corner, after she made sure it was safe she waved her hand for him to follow. Namine opened the glass door and led the prince to the carriage. The white and gold carriage, Roxas waited, he sat in front of the carriage in the driver's seat.

"Hey buddy," Roxas said jumping off the high seat. "Ready for the night out?"

"Yes," He answered with a grin, "I'm ready."

"Good," Roxas said with a bow, he opened the carriage door and waiting for Prince Riku to enter.

Riku tightened his jaw and took a quick look at Namine, "You first," he said holding out his hand. Namine grinned and with hesitation she took his hand and stepped in the carriage, Roxas bowed again for Riku and when he rose he gave the prince a light punch to the shoulder. "What?"

"By the way, you're just Riku, ok? No royalties at all, got it?" Roxas said.

"Um, okay, so I guess I just call you Roxas?"

"Exactly, be a teenage though," Roxas hopped back in his seat.

Riku stared at him for a moment then realized that he was being treated like a regular teen. He hopped in the carriage and closed the door himself. Roxas then gave the horse a light tap with the reigns and the carriage started down the trail. Riku sighed and kept his back straight as he sat in the seat. The bumps in the road had Riku bouncing here and there but Namine seemed to move with them and not against them.

Sitting across from Namine, Riku tried to hold his feelings together.

Namine turned to face him but saw that he was stiff and silent, she went to sit next to him and he moved over subtlety but quickly. "What's wrong?" she asked leaning toward him.

"Nothing… I just…"

"A prince should never stutter," she smiled. "C'mon tell me what's wrong."

Riku swallowed and tried to turn his head to face her but he found it to be very difficult with her so close, "Well, I wanted to tell you something."

"And that is?"

"I…"

The carriage stopped and Roxas was at the door in a few seconds. He opened the door and waved, "C'mon, let's go," he said.

Riku for a second wanted to address Roxas not bowing but he remembered that he was going to act like a normal teen. So he sucked it up and got out of the carriage. Namine stood by the door and waited for him, Riku stepped on to the brick paved road and Riku gazed around. They had stopped in front of a placed that was called a café. Riku had never heard of such a place but he became curious. "I think you'll like this place," Namine said. She led Riku in the small café. Riku, upon entering, had his eyes widen with surprise and overwhelming amazement. The smell of tea was strong and the cozy atmosphere made the ideal place for tea drinkers and not coffee drinkers.

The small café, had a small stage in front of the large window that was next to the front door but was divided by a white railing. The Christmas lights were lining the stage, the window, the front door and the wall along the father side of the café from the door. There was a little ramp at the door and it had a red carpet that led to the end of the small ramp. At the end of the ramp there was a fake tree, also covered in these Christmas lights. There were three tables, each table had either two or four chairs and there were four sofas. There were coffee tables in front of every sofa. There was a small bookshelf to the side of the L shaped counter and there a man waited for someone to make an order.

"This place is amazing," Riku said.

Roxas was sitting at one of the tables; he placed his wallet back in his pocket and waved the two over. Namine started to head over there and she sat first, Riku, whom was still at the door, just stood amazed. After a while he started to head for the table. Sitting down he realized that there were only five people in the café, and that was including them. Frowning at that he faced Namine and Roxas.

"Okay, I ordered us some tea, I hope you guys like Italian Blood Orange tea," he said.

"What kind of tea is that?" Riku said almost in a sarcastic way.

"Its an exotic tea, IDK where they get it from," Roxas shrugged.

"IDK? What on earth are you saying?"

Roxas chuckled, "Sorry I forgot you don't speak that, IDK means I don't know."

Riku raised his silver eyebrow, "Hm, I see, the first letter of each word, that makes sense."

"Yeah," Namine smiled. "Well, I'll be right back," she stood from her chair and went down a hallway that was towards the back of the café. As she left the waitress appeared to them, her hair was long and brown and her eyes were hazel with a strong hint of red. She was about Namine's height with a shade darker skin, she wore a red scarf around her neck. Before Riku could see her name tag she faced Roxas.

"Sir, your tea will be out shortly, is there any sweets I can get you?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, I'll order for my friend too, and I'll have Portuguese coconut cupcakes and honey water please," Roxas said.

"Okay, I'll have it out shortly," she grinned and walked off.

Roxas laughed, "Dude you were staring so hard at her boobs, you're such a perv," he laughed out.

"I wasn't staring at her breast I was trying to read her name tag," Riku said turning red.

"All the guys say that, dude, its okay, she's had it happen to her a lot, just don't hit on her, she'll kill you," Roxas whispered.

"Why do you say that?" Riku became very interested.

"She ran away from home, and after she came here she was attacked by a robber and she was raped and he cut her throat, that's why she wears a scarf, and this was the only place that would hire her because she had no proof of ID," Roxas sat back in his chair. "She's had it rough, she's a good kid and she's very strong for her size."

"I see," Riku gazed at her once more, "So, what's her name?"

"She hasn't told anyone her real name but she always ask that we call her Sarah," Roxas said.

After a moment Sarah appeared to them. She sat picture of honey water, the plate of cupcakes and the tea pot down in front of the two. She had a bright smile on her face that didn't speak "I've been hurt by man" it spoke, "I'm ready to trust again," and this caught Riku's attention. He pulled his eyes away and gazed at the floor. He had no idea there were people in his kingdom hurting like that.

"Sir, what kind of sweetener would you like?" she called to him.

Riku faced her and stared, "I would like agave please," he said in a fine whisper. But she heard him and smiled.

"Oh good the tea is here," Namine came back, "So what happened, Riku looks down," she asked Roxas.

"I told him about Sarah," Roxas said.

"Oh, did you tell him why the person did it when you caught him?" she asked.

"Oh, no I forgot that," he faced Riku, "Well, he claimed that he was desperate and needed money since his place went out of business, and when he robbed her, he claimed that one thing led to another and he rapped her because his wife left him and she looked like his wife and a whole bunch of crap like that," Roxas groaned, "And I was willing to give him the rope but Sarah said that she forgave him and didn't want him to be hung."

"What? She didn't want him dead?" Riku said in amazement.

"Apparently not, she said that two wrongs don't make a right, and ten months after the rape I found out she had a month old kid," Roxas said getting more upset.

"Oh… that's horrible, she's too noble, did you ask why she forgave the man?"

"She said it was her place to forgive and God's place to punish," Roxas answered. "It was for her to ask for forgiveness and if God gives him punishment, she wouldn't get in the way, but if God gave him another chance then he gave the man another chance."

Riku looked at her again, she was too happy, and it hurt him that she was willing to have the child after being raped and she was willing to forgive this man who could have killed her. Riku sighed, "At least she's okay, I guess," Riku sighed.

"Yeah, I know," Namine gazed at Roxas, "And someone is really upset, you should calm down," she gave him a pat on the back.

"Yeah, I get worked up talking about this," Roxas stood and went out the door.

Namine watched as he went off, "I'm thinking about asking Roxas out," she admitted openly.

Riku's heart pounded, "What?"

"I like Roxas, and I sometimes feel like we were almost meant to be," she said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just up and said that," she blushed.

Riku's heart continued to pound, "No… its okay, well, does he… make you happy?"

Namine grinned, "Yeah, he does."

Riku put on a fake smile and grabbed her hand, "Namine, you should go to him," he said.

"But… but what if it's too soon," she said.

Riku grinned, "It's not… just take it slow ok?"

Namine grinned and nodded to Riku and ran off. Riku grinned as she walked off but once she was gone he sat down. He watched through the large window as Namine walked up to the leaning royal guard and she gave him a small grin and shared some words. Roxas looked at her amazed and he then gave her a smile. Namine gazed back at the window and she gave Riku a happy wave. Riku waved back and threw in a fake grin.

He turned away and sighed. "I have a duty to my kingdom… I can't marry her anyway…"

"You look down," Sarah appeared to him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh… Sarah…" Riku blushed. "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Uh, nothing…" he said turning his face away, "I, um, I heard about your story… I wish there was a way I could help."

"Oh, Roxas told you?" Sarah sat, taking the free chair, "Listen, I'm okay with it, I mean, its over, he got off and even though I haven't seen him in a while I know that he feels sorry."

Riku listened as she went on, and she was so polite and gentle. She even told Riku a few jokes to get his mind off the wrong done to her. When it was all over she stood and gave him a light punch to the shoulder. She smiled and took the used and dirty cups. She walked away leaving a grin on Riku's face. Roxas and Namine had returned in the middle of Sarah's story and they were now enjoying their tea and each other. Riku had to admit, she looked so happy, Namine and Roxas seemed to be made for each other. Riku kept himself calm and cool but every fiber in his being told him to come up and scream at Namine what he was feeling and how he felt.

After a moment, Riku noticed that Sarah had left chalk on the table. Riku grinned, as if he was going to write with chalk. He picked it up and gazed at it. Then shrugged and drew a circle on the table. To his surprise the table had a chalk board on it. He grinned again and took a sip of his tea. At the corner of his eyes he saw a man stand on the stage and he called attention to the café and he spoke out. His brains fell far down his back; his dark skin was smooth and well taken care of. He smiled and said, "Welcome to open talk night! I'm you're host, I wanna ask that you put a hand together for Exotic Tea Parlour."

Riku, after a moment, starting clapping and he watched and listened carefully.

"Okay, we have a few artists that will perform for you tonight and they are here now, one of them is coming late but he'll be in. And tonight I will start us off with our singer…"

So the show went on and during this time Riku watched and finally felt more alive, he felt free for the first time. He was sitting down as a teen, a teenage, not a royal prince. He felt so… happy. He looked over at Namine and a small sad grin crawled on his face. Facing the poet, he felt sad again, he wasn't with the person he waned to be with, instead she was with someone else that made her happy.

He didn't know what to do about this, but his royal teachings taught him to be calm, and not to be bratty when something doesn't go his way. He sighed and listened to the next acts.

"Okay, our last act for the night," He waved his hand with it he summoned up the last act for the night. "Replica of Awe," he announced. With that a teenage, with long silver hair stepped up to the small stage. The teen had a small grin on his face. He seemed nervous but he was calm enough not to actually speak his nervousness. He sat down on a stool and cleared his throat. After a moment he started, keeping his eyes behind his silver bang.

"I haven't finished it yet, but I would like it if you guys hear the first part. Okay, here it goes," he looked down at his notepad, "Like a bird that flies in the morning light, or a butterfly in the spring, when your spirit rides on the winds of hope you'll find your wings. For you're always free to begin again, and you're always free to believe, when you find the place that your heart belongs, and that's all I got, thanks," he stood from his stool and gave something like a quick bow and moved off stage.

Riku blinked in confusion, that person looked familiar. The boy passed the three quickly and rushed to the bathroom. He soon came back out with a cape on and rushed out. Riku watched him leave but shrugged. "I'm going to the bathroom," he stood and walked to the back. He walked down the short hallway to the restroom. When he got to the bathroom he noticed the notebook that the last person had. He picked it up and dashed out the door.

"Riku, where are you going?" Roxas saw him at the corner of his eye.

"That kid left his notebook I'm gonna return it before he gets too far away," he said as he dashed off. He ran down the street, and he saw the kid with his dark cape. He rushed faster, he was about to get on a horse. Riku then yelled out, "Replica of Awe! Replica!" he yelled out as much as possible. He kept running and found himself gasping for air.

"Yeah, what do you want?" the kid was on a horse and had met Riku where he stood.

"Here, you left this notebook in the bathroom," Riku said gasping for air.

The kid got off his horse and reached out for the notebook but paused, "Thanks…" he saw the teen's face and paused, "What kind of joke are you playing?"

"What? This isn't your notebook?" he stood from his hunched over stance and gasped for air. "I'm sorry I thought it was," he said whipping sweat from his forehead.

Replica groaned, grabbed Riku's neck and threw him against the brick wall, "Why do you look like me?" he yelled, "Who are you?"

Riku remained calm, "What are you talking about!" he kneed his attacker and threw a punch at him. The teen gathered himself and tackled Riku at the knees. They hit the ground and they wrestled in an alleyway. Riku wasn't sure why this person was attacking him but it was clear that he was going to fight with everything he had. Riku grabbed his opponent's arm and put it in an arm lock. The teen struggled but soon was free and elbowed Riku in the face. Riku grabbed his face and the other teen stood. Riku collected himself and stood.

"You're good," the teen whipped his nose.

Riku groaned and charged at the caught the teen off guard. He had him against a wall under a street light. He pulled off his mask and arched his arm to punch the teen in his face. He paused when he saw the face. When he saw the mirror image of himself, he backed off. He backed off and fell back, "Who are you? You… you look exactly like me…"

"Who are you? I know this island like the back of my hand and I've seen almost everyone in it, but you, who the heck are you?"

Standing up, fixing his clothes, and clearing his throat, "For your information, I'm Prince Riku."


	7. Mirror

_**T**he **P**rince and the **P**auper_

~Chapter Six~

Mirror

Replica looked at his reflection and raised an eyebrow. He was annoyed but nothing he could think up made sense as to why there was a person that looked like him. So he decided to question his clone, "Who are you? I know this island like the back of my hand and I've seen almost everyone in it, but you, who the heck are you?"

Standing up, fixing his clothes, and clearing his throat, "For your information, I'm Prince Riku," Riku answered. He squared himself up to his clone and gave him a spoiled, rotten egg, lazy look. "And I'm guessing you're not going to pay respects to your prince?"

Replica folded his arms, "I don't believe you, anyone can go around saying they're a prince these days," he said.

"Okay, then how many do you know that claimed to be me?"

Replica narrowed his eyes in thought, "Grr… okay, fine, you're the prince," he bowed with obvious sarcasm.

"And you are?" Riku questioned.

"I'm… I'm called Replica… as I've been called by my owner- I mean- boss," he corrected himself.

"Hm… so where do you work, Replica?" Riku folded his arms.

Replica sighed, "I work for Vexen's Men's Attire's."

Riku dropped his arms slowly and had his eyes open wide, "You work there?"

"Yes… more like slave there," Replica said, "I make most of the clothes there. I've been there since I was six… when I realized my parents were never coming back home."

Riku grinned, "Wow… That is sad."

"Then why are you smiling?" Replica made a fist.

"Because I know you're not trying to take my crown, I know that you're just… a walking clone."

Replica gave him an evil smirk, "Who said I'm the clone, what about you? You're probably a clone of me."

Riku chuckled, "I doubt."

"You pig!"

Riku sighed, "Alright let's not fight again, I don't have much potion left," he said. "Look, let's just accept the fact we have a clone."

"Why would I do that?" Replica folded his arms and drummed his fingers.

"Because fighting will get us nowhere… your poem… it was nice," he changed the subject.

"Well," he said with some embarrassment, "Thanks."

Riku, feeling relieved, stepped closer, "Here, take this potion before you start bruising," he said reaching into his pocket.

Replica waited for the potion and then reached for it. "Sorry for attacking… I sorta panicked when I saw a person that looked like me."

Riku grinned and sat down on the ground with his back against the wall, "Sit with me, Replica," he sighed, "I am relieved we settled this… in a decent manner, but tell me, why do you consider working at Vexen's store a slavery, I and the royal family have bought clothes from them for years."

Replica sighed, "I thought I recognized that suit you're wearing, well, let me just say that Vexen is a total jerk, he takes up all of my pay and now he's telling me that I have interest to pay as well… even though I've paid off more than half."

Riku looked in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah, and if I want breakfast hot, he'll make me pay extra. So I ride Midnight for a mile to a farm and get eggs myself and then I cook it… but the whole day I'm thinking about being in bed late," he rested his head on his fist.

"Wow… that's…"

"Don't worry, I'm used to it, I've been doing it for years, so what about you… in the castle," Replica asked. He turned his head to face the prince without removing his head from his fist. He waited as the prince hid his eyes behind his bang.

"Well… I basically eat breakfast in bed… it sucks but-"

"You eat in bed! Man, you're a brat!" he laughed.

Riku narrowed his eyes, "I'd rather be in the Guard's quarters sparring though."

"What kind of sparring do you do?"

"Sword fighting," he answered.

"I love weapons… but I'm so broke I can't buy any weapon."

Riku grinned, "Why don't you come to the castle, I'll give you some weapons and you can practice with me," he stood.

"What? Are you leaving already?"

"Well, it's near midnight, I'll have to leave sooner or later," Riku reached out his hand and waited for his friend to take it.

Replica, lowering his head, waved Riku's hand away and stood, "Well, I'll take you up on your offer… but how much will the weapons be worth?"

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Well, I need money to be free from Vexen, if I don't pay him back with the interest I'll be working there until I die," he answered. "I wanted to know because… never mind."

Riku shrugged, "Well, if you're wondering if I'm going to cheat you, no," he joked, "I'm going to give you very good weapons. Custom made swords; I'll give you two, only because I have six others."

Replica grinned, "Thanks, I'll come to the castle every now and again."

Riku nodded, "Okay then, I will even have you perform at the castle, and you're a good poet."

"Thanks," he bowed.

"Well…. Replica, I hope to see you again. I won't forget my promise," Riku said.

"Okay," Replica hopped on his horse and rode away.

Riku watched as he left. He smiled to himself, he had a crazy day. But at least he had his night of freedom. He sighed and headed back to the café, he was sure Roxas and Namine were worried. After a while he had reached the café, Namine and Roxas didn't seem worried as they waved at him. Riku waved back and ran to meet them. They didn't question him; instead they talked about how crazy the night was. After a moment, Riku learned he was only gone for a little less than half an hour. Riku sat back in the carriage seat as it rode back to the castle. He gazed out the window to see his castle high on the cliff side, his grin faded as the castle of great size came closer. The lights in the castle seemed brighter with the darkness of the sky hovering above. For Riku it was empty, he didn't want to be there. That place, it just wasn't home.

"So, did you enjoy you're night?" Namine asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah, I did, and you know, that poet, the last one, he looks exactly like me," Riku said.

"Really?" Namine said.

"Yeah, when I caught up to him I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me but he is my reflection."

"Wow, so are you planning on staying in contact with him?"

"Yeah, I know where he works and I'll have massagers send word to him so that he can perform poems at the castle."

Namine smiled at him, "That was very nice of you, its hard for poets to get around these days."

'Yeah, dreams are hard to make come true. In my case it's true, my dream was to be married to you… Namine but clearly it can't happen, as long as your heart reaches for Roxas I won't be able to have you… or at least tell you.'

Soon the carriage arrived back at the garden entrance of the castle. Riku slowly left the carriage and entered the glass door. He sighed as he opened the door to his room. He dumped the cape on the bed and walked to the balcony. He rested his hands on the parapet and lowered his head. He didn't want to admit it but he hated the fact that Namine was with someone else. But there was nothing he could do about that. Nothing at all, and he wasn't going to break laws to make that change. He gazed up to the starry sky and held back his tears and then let out a whisper, "I know it's childish but please, let me marry Namine instead of Princess Kairi, please," he wished upon the brightest star.


	8. A New Plan

_**T**he **P**rince and the **P**auper_

~Chapter Seven~

A New Plan

The dark, moonless sky hid the small group of men well. They hid in the woods as they gathered. In the dead silence, the only sound was the sound of a small fire crackling, hissing and popping. After the group was gathered large rays of dim light surrounded the group. The wall of light then became dark and then, from the outside, there were nothing but trees, and from the inside they were shielded and no one could see or hear them talking.

The ring leader, as one would guess kept his hood on. He was a normal height but no one knew his face or his real voice, he had a voice changer to his hide his true voice. He stepped toward the fire and gazed around at the few people that were before him. They remained silent as they waited for him to make his announcements.

"Have any of you found THEM?" he asked.

"No, it seems like that the King was the only one who knew about THEM," answered Axel. He then continued with a grin on his face, "You know you shouldn't have killed him, maybe we'd find it."

"Silence!" he yelled, "We need THEM to over throw the queen and find the royal brat before its too late," he faced Saix, a man with silver hair and an X on his face crossing over the bridge of his nose. "What do you think we should do?"

With a dead look on his face, that never seems to change, he answered, "The King's rule or law is that he must tell his son about THEM when he comes to the right age, the question is, does he know about THEM yet?"

The leader, hummed at the thought, "That makes sense, I can't get my hands dirty, but it seems likely that he might have the knowledge of THEM."

Demyx, in the middle of the conversation, raised his hand, when the leader caught his attention he sheepishly asked, "What is the name of the things you're talking about?"

The leader groaned, "We've been through this a million times! We don't know what THEY are! All we know is that they kill Heartless and Nobodies. And if used correctly we can open the door to Kingdom Hearts," he explained with his finger tips pressed against his lowered head.

"So… why do we need them?"

"We've been through this a million times as well, because with these weapons we can fight off the Heartless and Nobodies and defeat the king."

Demyx gave him a thumb's up and sat on a rock, "I got it now," he grinned.

The leader groaned and faced the rest of his group, "Listen, we don't have much time, so I suggest two of you go through with Saix's plan, kidnap the Prince and the rest of you search for people that will join our cause."

The small group of men nodded their heads and took off. They hopped on their horses and rode off in different directions. The leader got on his horse and ran off in the same direction as Axel and Demyx. Riding along side them he yelled over to Axel, "Make sure you capture the Prince without harming him and make it quiet."

"Yes, you got it! By the way, what shall we call you?"

"Call me Lex," he answered.

"Okay, we'll take him to the cabin, the one north of the royal mine," Axel said.

"Good, I'll be there to check on you and Demyx later," he angled his horse to run in a different direction, soon Lex, was gone from Axel's sight. Axel shrugged and had his horse run faster. They had to get to the castle before midnight.


	9. The Kidnap

_**T**he **P**rince and the **P**auper_

~Chapter Eight~

The Kidnap

Riku sighed and looked over his shoulder to the grandfather clock in his room, it was an hour pass midnight, he sighed and walked back into his room. He closed the balcony doors and stretched his shoulder. He walked over to his closet and looked for something to wear to bed. After a moment he came back from the closet without changing his clothes. He was too lazy to change his cloths, and he knew he would get in trouble in the morning if his mother came in his room to wake him.

He flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

"_Namine… Namine… I need to talk to you!" Riku called out. "Namine, please…"_

_In this white area, Riku saw Namine, he reached out his hand to her as he tried to run for her. She was so close and yet it was like he was running against a wave of nothing. He couldn't move, he knew he wasn't moving and yet Namine was getting further away. He ran harder and harder, "Namine please!" he cried out, but she turned her back, very slowly and walked for a figure. The figure was fuzzy but at the same time was clearly a person he knew. Riku tried to run faster, harder, he tried everything but Namine got further away from him and closer to his friend. "Namine! I love you! Namine!" he yelled out. After a moment Namine had finally reached the fuzzy figure. The fuzzy figure then became clear to Riku's eyes as he saw his blonde haired guard. _

_Narrowing his eyes, Riku groaned and ran more, he it was killing his legs to push himself this much but he wasn't happy about this. He ran so hard that sweat poured from his head. He reached Roxas and he sadly frowned. "Riku, wake up, listen to me, wake up! Wake up and fight!"_

"_What?" Riku gazed at him confused, "What?"_

"_Stop dreaming and wake up!"_

Riku's eyes snapped open to find a strange pattern over his eyes. He saw some streams of light come through many holes. He didn't understand what was going on until he tried to reach for his face. His hands were bound and his mouth gagged. He struggled to move as he found himself on his belly. He couldn't move his legs, and he found it impossible to even bend them. He tried to make noise but there was nothing around him to help him accomplish that. He wiggled around until he felt his body leave the ground. When his body flopped on the ground again he felt a great deal of pain. That's when he realized his was in a carriage, and the carriage ran over a big bump. He groaned in pain and found himself on his side. He had no idea what was going on but he was sure it was a kidnapping.

Riku then felt the carriage stop. He heard three people, men, talking. They all seem to be carefree about this. They didn't seem worried.

"Well, mission accomplished! Now I can hit the sack," one said.

"Axel all you think about is sleep," one other said.

"So, I think I deserve a good night sleep, I do most of the work between us three," he, named Axel, answered back.

"However true, we must do as commanded," answered another one.

"Y'know, you're a real jerk, even when you're right," Axel said.

Riku stopped listening to figure out what to do, he had to think of something quick. He wiggled around until he found something to help him sit up. Sitting up he heard a voice, "It looks like our prisoner is awake," another said. Riku jumped with fear and tried to move away from the voice.

"That's good, let's get him in the cabin," Axel, Riku guessed, said.

Riku then heard doors open. He figured he was in the truck of the carriage. He saw a thin line grow bigger, the back doors to the carriage were opened and Riku felt someone pick him up. Gagged and bounded Riku felt helpless. After a few steps or so, Riku knew he was in the cabin, of which they had spoken about. After a moment, Riku felt the person that carried him inside had sat him down on a chair or something. Riku had to admit he was a little dazed but he was more confused than anything.

"Take the sack off," he heard a different voice say.

After that the sack from Riku's head was lifted. He could sense a bright light, after his eyes adjusted he saw a group of men before him. This one was bulky and large; his orange hair was almost completely slicked back. After Riku gathered this information he gazed around and realized that all of them had weapons. But this large guy was the only one without a weapon out. He tossed away that sack that was on Riku's head and gave Riku a cold stare and backed off.

Riku stared back and every fiber in him told him to keep calm. But the idea of these guys killing him started to grip him. After a moment, he let out a command, "Release me! I am Prince Riku of Destiny Island! Release me!" he struggled to get free but the rope was gripping him very tightly.

One with red hair gave out a chuckle, "You mind as well stop. Those ropes won't loosen for anything," he had round like weapons; they were hooked to a hook that held the weapons on his back, "Now, listen, be a good kid and don't make our job hard."

"What do you want?" Riku questioned, "If it's money you want, the kingdom is almost bankrupt, we won't be able to pay you in millions of money."

"We don't want munny," one said, he had blonde hair with a Sitar, Riku knew that tool well, it was a mix of a weapon and somehow a musical instrument. "There's something more important we want."

"What do you want?" Riku questioned more timid but still keeping a cool appearance.

"We need these," a red head came to him with a picture, "We need these, and we have a hunch you know where to find them."

Riku gazed at the pictures and stared wide eyed.


	10. Runaway

_**T**__he __**P**__rince and the __**P**__auper_

~Chapter Nine~

Runaway

The next morning the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the alarm bell ringing. The kingdom heard the bell loud and clear and yet no one knew why it was sounded. The Queen walked around the throne room. Pacing the floor she didn't know what to do. She had the Princess coming soon and her son gone. She sat in her throne and cried.

"Your Highness, your Advisor has returned," a royal guard appeared to her from the entrance of the room.

"Oh, good, show him in!" the Queen called out.

"Yes, Ma'am," the guard gave a quick bow and went off to retrieve the Advisor. When he came back a few moments later the silver haired man, however young, approached the Queen.

"Your Highness," he bowed. He came closer and his stone still face showed no emotions. Held his book in hand, as always, and studied the area for a moment. "I've heard about your son going missing, did you find out why?" he asked.

"No, we checked his room but there was no sign of a struggle, the guards say that it might be a runaway, which is actually common these days with royal members but I'm still not convinced."

"I see," he opened his book with a grin, 'It seems everything is going as planned,' he gazed at the queen, "Listen to me, I'll check the Prince's room, have guards check the south boarder of the kingdom, if he ran away he probably went south, most royal members that ran away ran to the south, for what reason I'm uncertain but that's mostly a good place to start."

"Thank you Zexion, I don't know what I'd do without you," the Queen rose, "Guards!" at that moment seven guards stood ready for her command, "Start heading south and look for my son."

"Ma'am!" they all gave her a solute and were off.

"Zexion, please inform me of anything you find in his room," the Queen requested.

"Of course, Ma'am," he bowed and walked off.

Zexion kept his eerie grin on his face as and he walked off to Riku's room. Upon arrival he heard two teens talking. He waited in the hall and listened to them.

"I don't believe he ran away, it doesn't make any sense," a boy said.

A girl replied, "I know, he doesn't even know the outside world well, he couldn't have ran away."

Groaning the boy answered back, "Listen Namine, we have to find him, I think he's been kidnapped I know there's no proof but I don't think he ran away."

"I know," she said.

"Okay, I'll check the café from last night, and I'll ask around," he then came dashing out of the room. Although the blonde had ran pass Zexion he didn't see him. Zexion watched him leave and walked into the room. He walked by the teen girl of white blonde hair and examined the area. He checked the floor, he checked the walls, he had to make sure that the idiots didn't leave a mess of any sort while kidnapping the prince. He found nothing near the doors, near the windows or near the pillars but he had a feeling that there was something in the room that could turn the plot into ruins.

"Zexion, what are you looking for?" Namine asked him.

"Well, I'm making sure that he guards didn't miss anything," he answered standing up from examining the base of a pillar.

"Oh, I see, well, a royal guard and I don't believe the Prince ran away, we believe that there's a chance he was kidnapped."

"I see, I'll tell the queen after I'm done with this room. I must finish this before I do anything else," he said. As he said that he found some blood near the pass of another pillar. "Now, please leave, I must do this with very little interruption."

Namine gave a nod and was soon gone. With that Zexion opened his book and casted a spell on the pillar, removing the blood. He sighed as his work was now done. He was glad that the royal guards had somehow missed that. He closed his book and turned away. Passing the desk he paused, something told him to look around. He went with this feeling and searched the desk, he found a small stack of paper. They were all written on and each one was dated. Zexion read through them and found one to be useful. He grinned and rushed out of the room, obviously to seem worried.

"Your Highness! Your Highness!" he called out. He ran into the throne room with the note in his hand, "I found the proof! You're son has run away!" he waved it. He handed it to her.

She grabbed her glasses and opened the letter. She read some of it then gasped. "What does it say?" Royal Guard Roxas asked.

"It reads…. It reads…" the Queen couldn't bring herself to read it out loud, and based off the size of the paper it wasn't much to read.

Roxas took the paper and read it out loud for the whole room to hear. Before he could begin a guard interrupted with a bow and some news. "Ma'am, the Princess is here," he announced.

"Oh… what should we do?" she lowered her head.

"Let her in," Zexion said to the guard. The guard went off and brought the Princess and her escort to the throne room. "Now read the note, they have a right to know about it."

Roxas sighed, "Dear Mother, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but… I don't want to marry the princess; I have feelings for someone else. I am sick of the royal life, I don't feel like I can be myself. I'm running away, and by the time you find this letter I'll be long gone, I don't care about marrying someone I don't know and I don't want to. I don't like having everything done for me, I don't want to be pampered and treated like a perfect pet. I want to be free I'm sorry that it has to end this way, but I have to do what my heart tells me… good bye mother," Roxas handed the note back to the Queen and closed his eyes with a load of worry.

Zexion, hiding his grin, "Your Highness, allow me to send out more guards," he offered.

"Please do…" she answered back.

Zexion turned away with a grin, 'Everything is falling in place. Even the letter, which is interesting to me, is helpful. I didn't have to use magic to make it. It seems that the prince doesn't like the treatment of the palace. I wonder if he's enjoying his treatment now.'

Namine watched as Zexion walked away. She was now convinced that there was something odd going on. She held back hear tears, and walked away.

"Your Majesty, it may be possible that the neighboring kingdom did this, we've always had rivalry with them, it's possible they're taken this step," a royal guard whispered to her.

"It's very possible…" she whispered.

"Would you like to send massagers?"

"No, just leave it alone and search for more information as to where he could be."

"Yes, your Majesty," the royal guard bowed and the rest followed him out except Roxas.

"Sir, Roxas?"

"I'm fine your Highness," he walked away from the throne and then bowed. After a slow rise he walked away.


	11. A Presence

_**T**__he __**P**__rince and the __**P**__auper_

~Chapter Ten~

A Presence

Namine didn't understand why all of this was going on. Riku wasn't the type to just up and leave and not tell her, he would have at least done that. Regardless Namine had a plan. She was going to get Replica… or whatever his name was, and she would bring him to the palace, that way they could stall for the wedding.

"Roxas," Namine stunk into the royal guard quarters. She whispered around for him but to no avail, the room was packed with royal guards, although none of them seemed to have seen Namine they were silent in their work. They were looking through maps and getting horses ready but all so quiet. Soon Namine came to a small garden, there she hoped Roxas would be.

In this garden there were many flowers, they were untrimmed and wild. They covered whatever they wanted to cover they were in bunches. They garden's main flower was daisies and forget-me-nots, every now and again one would see a rose but roses were not for the symbol of knights and guards. Namine walked around the large water fountain and found Roxas sitting on a stone bench.

"Roxas," Namine called.

He snapped his head up in the direction and sighed at the sight of her, "Hey," he said.

"I need you to do me a favor, please?"

"What is it?"

"I need you to get a carriage ready for me, I need to go to town," she explained. "It's very important."

Roxas, with his sad look, nodded slowly, "Okay, I'll have it ready in a few minutes, wait here," he stood and walked off toward the stable.

Namine waited as she was told and she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She gazed around and found no one. She then felt a urge to gaze on e direction, nothing was there but she felt like there was someone there. She titled her head slightly and raised her hand as if to grab the presence she felt. But at that moment Roxas called her over and the presence fled. She felt a little cold as it went away; it was almost as if the presence was warm and its aura carried the warmth with it. She shivered a little bit and continued to stare in that direction. She was curious about it but she had to leave it alone. Namine didn't know what to make of it but she had to go and follow through with her plan.

"Why do you want to go to town?" Roxas asked.

"Something told me to find the person that Riku went after last night," she explained.

"Well, you have to find him quickly, the Princess' escort is basically making the demands here," Roxas said.

"Okay, I'll hurry," Namine said.

Roxas closed the carriage door and hopped in the driver's seat. He drove quickly town to the down and when he reached the café he stopped. He opened the door for her and she came dashing out. Roxas watched her for moment as she disappeared into the store. Roxas waited near the carriage, hoping and praying that she'd find something on Riku.

Namine went to the counter and asked owner about the last poet. As she waited for the owner to get information on him Sarah came to her. "Who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for the last poet from last night, I really need to see him," Namine explains.

"Well, he might be at work right now. He works at Vexen's suit shop," Sarah picked up a dirty cup from a table and grinned, "When you see him tell him to come here more often, 'kay?"

"Yeah, I will, thank you," Namine gave a quick bow and rushed off to find Replica.

Turning through the streets, looking for the shop, Namine wasn't sure where the shop was. She paused at the street corner and gazed to the right, then gazed to the left. She sighed when she didn't see a sign. Then she felt a warm breeze softly push her air. It went forward and continued to blow. It encouraged her to cross the street. Namine followed the presence that led her through the busy streets. It blew in the direction it wanted her to go, and soon she found the shop, she was surprised it was so close to the slums of the kingdom but she didn't have time to worry about that now. She knocked on the door of the shop, seeing that it was closed, hoping that Replica would be in the back.

She sighed as no one came. A few minutes had passed until the presence came back; it blew around the corner of the shop. Namine, nervous, swallowed and walked toward the alley way. Walking down the set of stairs she found that Vexen, the owner, was walking up the stairs. "Oh, Mr. Vexen! I need you for a moment," Namine said stopping him.

"And what is it that you want?" he eyed her with his green eyes. He gave her a dirty look as he waited for her to answer.

"I'm from the castle, and I was sent here to-"

Vexen, throwing in a fake smile, and interrupting, "OH! A royal member wants to buy something?"

"No, I want to talk to one of your workers. Are they still here?"

"Yes," he groaned disappointed, "Well they are here….. but what do you want to talk to them for?"

"I need to talk to them on royal business," Namine lied.

"But I'm the owner, surely I can be of assistance," Vexen pressed.

Namine narrowed her eyes, "It's important and I need to talk to them, not you, the Queen's orders," she demanded.

Vexen groaned and walked back down the stairs, "Well," he pulled out some keys, "I just got done yelling at one for being an imbecile," he paused at the door and unlocked the door, "Please don't be all day, they are to finish the wedding orders by tomorrow as I was told by another royal."

"Well, I'm here to do something a little more important," Namine opened the door and gasped upon sight of the long silver hair. She blinked amazed, and when he turned around she was sure, that this boy was a clone. He gazed at the cloths that were in his hand, he didn't seem to be paying much attention to the door that was just opened. His co-worker waved and smiled at Namine, his dark blue eyes, much like Roxas' were filled with joy. He finished waving as he continued with his work. The clone groaned and grabbed another piece of fabric from a shelf. He walked over to his work station and kept his back turned from the open door.

"What do you want?" the silver haired boy asked after a moment. Pausing in his work, he turned to face the female in the elegant dress. She stared amazed.

Namine cleared her throat and stepped forward, "I'm here on royal business, I need to talk to you in private," she politely offered.

Sighing, Replica stood and followed Namine to the next back room that was near by. Vexen watched carefully with his slimy green eyes and raised his eyebrow until they were out of his sight behind the door.

At this point Namine felt the presence fill the room. She shuttered and cleared her throat, collecting herself she gazed into the ice blue eyes, "My name is Namine, and I…." the presence made her pause, it seemed to be controlling her.

"Look, not to be rude but what exactly do you want? I have to finish this wedding order for Riku."

"You are perfect…" she stared stunned, "Listen, I have to ask you to do a major favorite," she came a little closer to the taller teen, "I need you to go to the castle with me."

Replica raised his eyebrow, "Wait… he remembered?"

"Ummm, not exactly, you see…" as she paused to explain Replica grinned.

"I can't believe he meant what he said… so he's really going to let me read my poems in front of the Queen?"

Namine looked up at him and realized that Riku had talked to Replica more than he had revealed, "No… um, you see, the Prince is missing and I think that the advisor took him. And… I need you to pretend to be the Prince until I can find out where the Prince is."

"So… you're saying that you're willing to get us in jail or death just on a hunch?" Replica asked narrowing his ice blue eyes.

Namine felt the glare and swallowed, "Yeah, but only for a few days, I'm going to advise the Queen that you need more time to practice the wedding vows and such."

Replica sighed, "So, I'm going to be a prince for a few days," he asked making sure he had it all correct in his mind. He sucked a little but of air again and sat down on a crate, "But seriously, why are should I risk my life for a hunch?"

"Well… I don't know but I'm sure that my hunch, as you put it, is correct, then you will be rewarded, and if I'm wrong we both get in trouble."

Replica nodded, "Alright, I'll do it. But you gotta swear to take me out of this mess I'm in," he said.

"Yeah, I promise," she agreed.

Replica stared at her for a moment, "Alright, I wanted to take a break," he sighed, he stood from his crate, "So when do I leave for the palace?"

"Immediately," she answered, "We must hurry because we already don't have much time left."

"Well, if he's in trouble, I guess I can manage doing this," Replica responded with an unenthusiastic face.

"Thank you," she grinned, "I'm sure things will go fine."

He groaned, "Great, I'm with someone optimistic," he half chuckled and shook his head as if in disapproval and left the room.

Namine sighed, 'He's going to be a handful.'

~Mean While in a different Realm~

"I'm glad she followed me," a man's voice whispered once both teens were gone. He sighed as he gazed at them. Although he was on earth he was still in the Realm of Spirits. He saw everything in spiritual form and he was invisible to the human eye.

"What are you doing here?" a creature, one of a wolf shape came to him.

"Working," he answered, "What's it to you?"

"I'm here to make sure you're not fooling around with the humans again," answered the wolf. He gazed at the young looking man with irritation.

"Since when do I do that?" questioned the young man.

"Fate, don't screw with their lives, Goddess is not happy cleaning up your mess all the time."

"I know, I know," he waved the wolf off.

The wolf snorted and turned away, and soon vanished.


	12. Forgotten

_**T**__he __**P**__rince and the __**P**__auper_

~Chapter Eleven~

Forgotten

It took a long ride, but Replica was finally at the castle. Namine snuck him in to Riku's room.

Roxas gazed at Replica with amazement, he had to admit, there was no way he could tell his friend and this stranger apart. They did many things the same, their behavior in some aspects were the same, their voice, their appearance, obviously, and their eyes. They were horribly the same. If Replica was a monster he'd use these facts to his advantage. Roxas didn't sense this in him however, in stead he sensed something else, something that made him feel like Namine was doing the right thing.

"Well, its time we get ready," Namine locked the door behind her.

"Ready for what?" Replica asked.

Namine came closer, "I have to teach you some basics so that you don't seem like a total stranger in front of your mother."

Replica raised his eyebrow, "My mother?"

"Well, that's what you're going to call the Queen," Roxas answered.

And so the training began. Namine pulled out a book, she placed it on a book stand and she said, "Look, this is the book of all Prince behaviors and educate, you must follow them almost flawlessly," she opened the book, "Now remember, no nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering or frittering allowed. Stay Present, stay pleasant, and most of all stay proud," she read out loud. She looked up from the book and nodded to Replica, "Got it?"

"Do I have memorize all of that?" he said almost amazed.

"Yes, you do," she answered.

So Namine explained more rules of a prince. She continued with how to eat, what to leave on the plate and even things like how many shoes should be in a closet. Namine ran through everything as quickly as possible. She covered how to walk, how to bow, how to answer to counts and lords and she even demonstrated how to do some of these things. She bowed from her waist, she demonstrated how to wave, and she demonstrated how to hold one's self in a chair. Replica had to admit he was losing count of all the rules, there were rules for everything. He even had to talk a certain way. Replica sighed as he convinced himself that doing all of this would be worth it for two things: one, no work, and two, he'd help a friend. Replica lifted his chin slightly and tightened his jaw. He had to keep his mind focused.

"Ok, this is going to be fun…." Replica sighed again.

"Replica don't worry you'll get it."

"Um, by the way, I couldn't help but say that your name is odd, why are you called replica? What kind of name is that?" Roxas asked. He was leaning on one of the many pillars in the room. He came closer when he asked his question… or insult.

Replica frowned, "Maybe because I don't know my name," he glared at Roxas.

"What?" Namine and Roxas both exclaimed.

"I don't remember is more like it, my parents were always trying to work, and the few times they did call my name was before I fell asleep. So it's very difficult for me to come up with a name I like and remember it. So I went around without a name for a while until Vexen found me… he called me Replica… and I guess ever since it stuck with me," he explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Namine said.

"It's not your fault… that's just the way life is."

Namine turned to Roxas for a moment and sighed. She turned back to Replica and grinned with her hand on his shoulder, "Well, for now you're going to have a real name, Riku," she said.

Replica gazed at her, he grinned, "I like Riku, it sounds good," he looked at Roxas then back and Namine, "Alright, now get to it."

"To what?" Namine asked.

Riku Replica half chuckled, "You were suppose to teach me how to be a prince," he answered.

"Oh, that's right," Namine nodded.

Roxas stepped closer, "Why don't we make it simple, teach him what he can remember then we give him hints on the rest?"

"That's not a bad idea…" Riku Replica answered. He sat on the bed, "I'd like to be lazy for once," he laid down and gazed at the ceiling for a moment, then he propped himself up with his elbows and gazed at the two blondes, "Hey Roxas, can you get a maid to get me something to eat?"

Roxas grinned; "Sure," he walked off. "I'll check on the queen, Namine keep up the good work ok?"

"Got it," Namine nodded.


	13. Traveling

_**T**__he __**P**__rince and the __**P**__auper_

~Chapter Twelve~

Traveling

"I don't know what these are!" Riku exclaimed as he was punched in the gut once more.

Lexaeus stood back; he wiped his knuckles clean of the little blood that dripped from Riku's nose. Lexaeus groaned as he left the room and closed the door behind him. He tossed the towel away and waiting eyes greeted him, he shook his head, folded his arms and waited. At that moment the room was filled with some sort of sound of disappointment. After a moment Demyx spoke up for the group.

"Axel, what are we gonna do now? You were left in charge," he said in a soft voice. "And the bosses won't be happy if the Prince doesn't fess up."

Axel groaned and buried his face in one hand, "I'm thinking we go to Disney Castle, if we go there, we could force the prince to get answers from the king," he said after a moment, "But I don't know because I don't know how to get the brat to listen."

After another moment Lexaeus stepped forward, "Let's proceed with that plan. And if you're ready I can get him to obey," he said.

Axel looked up at him, looked down at the floor for a moment then nodded without lifting his eyes. Lexaeus then went in the room. He walked over to Riku and stood over him, "If you obey we will let you go," Lexaeus said.

Riku lifted his head, with what little strength he had left, and replied, "No, I won't betray my kingdom…" he coughed.

Lexaeus frowned and made a fist and punched Riku in the face, "I won't ask again," he punched him in the stomach than in the ribs, and so on. Blood splattered all over the floor and the near by walls. At this point Riku had no strength left and he let out a yell.

"Ok… ok…" he yelled out.

Lexaeus stopped immediately and took the ropes and chains off of him. He lifted Riku with one of his arms and dragged him out of the room, "We're ready," he said.

As Lexaeus headed to the carriage he heard some remarks about the beaten prince but he ignored.

Riku was surprised he was still conscious, he could still smell the woods, he could still see the sky, and he could still see the ground, everything was the color it should be… as he remembered them, and he could still feel pain. He could feel the little things too, like his feet dragging along the ground. He could hear the remarks about how he looked, some were just unbelievable, such as, "You didn't have to leave cuts everywhere on his face," or, "He looks like he got in a fight with twenty samurai nobodies," and, "Remind me never to let you be the punisher," and things like that. Riku lowered his head, lifting it was causing him so much pain that he just wanted to cry, but as beat up as he was, he wasn't going to cry, not now.

Riku closed his eyes and tried to sleep, at least that, they couldn't deny him that… could they?

The door closed and Lexaeus waited for the others to get in. The few that did were Axel, as Riku had learned was the spiky red head, and Saix, the one with a large "X" on his face. They sat together as the others got on their horses and rod off in the correct direction. Saix folded his arms and waited patiently. Axel had a grin on his face. "Well, at least we are getting through to him."

Riku kept his eyes closed but he couldn't sleep, so everything they said was heard.

"Remember, we must find at least one, that will be better than nothing," Saix said.

"I know that," Axel said. He groaned, "Listen, I was left in charge, and I don't feel like being told what to do when I'm working on it."

Saix gazed at him from the corner of his eye, he remained emotionless, "Axel, as far as I'm concerned I say whatever I want to you, just because you're my superior doesn't mean I can't remind you. Besides, I'm your best man, I'm stronger than Lexaeus and you know that."

Axel frowned, "Yes, I know that, but I'm in charge and disrespect of any kind means I can get you jumped, got it memorized?"

Saix grinned, "The idea of getting the chance of killing all of you gives me great amusement."

Axel chuckled, "You're too funny," he leaned back in the chair and rested.

For the rest of the ride it was silent. Riku wasn't sure how long it was but it had been close to an hour when they had finally reached the borders of the Disney Country. That's when the talking started up again. "We can't' send him in the castle like that," Saix pointed out.

Axel sat up and gazed at Riku, "You're right, do you have any potions?" he turned to Saix.

"I have some in the trunk," Saix nodded.

"Great," Axel groaned. "Hey! Stop the carriage for a sec!" he called to the driver. A few seconds later the carriage stopped.

Riku slightly opened his eyes and realized the opportunity he had. He was tired but if they were stupid and they healed him enough he could run. He could get away and get back home. Riku hated to admit it but he'd marry anyone if it meant he could get out of this crap. And if he was lucky he could get out of it without getting married… as part of the bargain. Riku remained still, he had to act like he was sleep just a little longer, he had to, if he didn't they'd know he was awake. He took in a slow breath and waited. After a moment Axel came back from his short walk to the chest that was attached to the back of the carriage. Riku kept his head low as he waited; he kept his breath steady as Axel commanded the driver to keep going. He reached over and held the potion over his head but before he broke it Saix grabbed his hand.

"I don't believe our guest is sleeping, don't give him the potion yet," he said.

Axel agreed, and sat back. At that moment Riku felt hopeless but kept his breath steady even though he wanted so badly to groan and fight. He hated the fact that these people were hurting him. For once he was wishing they'd treat him like a prince. He hated this; this was no more than a hell for him. He closed his eyes and decided that waiting would be the only thing he could do. And so he waited. He had no idea what to do but he had to think of something.

Not too long after that little bump in the road, the carriage stopped, Riku figured he planned his way to sleep, when he opened his eyes he found Lexaeus once again in front of him. Riku's face flushed. He wanted to run but he wasn't sure if he could, every fiber in his body was… fine. He looked at himself and found no wounds. Riku realized not only was he asleep but they had healed him as well.

"Royal brat," he heard a call, Riku looked up to face the voice to find Axel grinning at him, "Listen, we just saved your life," he leaned forward, rested his elbows on his knees and continued, "Now we need you to do as we say," he grinned.

Riku frowned, "Why would I do that? I'm not going to betray my kingdom and you haven't told me why I'm looking for those things," Riku replied not afraid at this point. If anything he was annoyed.

Axel exhaled out of annoyance and closed his eyes, "I didn't want it to come to this," he said, "Lexaeus."

Lexaeus, with his weapon in hand dragged Riku away. Riku fought and fought but Lexaeus was much stronger. Once he was gone behind a few bushes and trees Lexaeus threw Riku against a tree and without giving Riku a second to think he swung his weapon into Riku's side. Riku coughed out air and fell to his side. He was sure his ribs were broken and they were screaming in pain. Riku screamed as the pain started to spread.

"Okay, now please listen," Axel appeared, he knelt down to get closer to Riku, "All you have to do is say is you need help with looking for the weapons, that's all you have to do, and we'll be watching, and after we find what we're looking for we'll let you go," Axel lifted Riku's head by his silver locks, "Got it?"

"I won't… do it…" Riku said.

Axel released Riku's hair and let Riku's head slam into the ground, "Stubborn brat… Lexaeus, a little harder just don't kill him."

Lexaeus nodded then grabbed Riku's arm with a strong hand, lifted Riku until he was standing and immediately afterwards he stabbed Riku with his weapon. Riku gasped, all of the air left his body, his eyes rolled back into his head and fell against the tree and fell over. Axel folded his arms, "Why does it have to come to this, we're wasting potions on this guy," he complained to Saix.

"Why don't you give him some reassurance that he won't be killed but others will?"

"You're heartless," Axel rolled his eyes.

"And yet I have little to no remorse. It will work, don't worry," Saix walked over to Riku, gave him a potion and Riku's open wounds and cuts and bleeding healed up. Riku opened his eyes and gasped for air. His body was still in great pain. Once Riku's eyes were opened Saix started his side mission, "I'm glad you're awake. Listen this is your last chance before you get hurt."

Riku struggled with shaky arms to get to his knees, "I won't… help you… I won't… betray… my… kingdom," he said harshly sucking in air.

Saix silently gazed at him, "What about her?"

Riku paused; he gazed at Saix, "What do… you… mean?"

Saix grinned, an evil grin, "We found her. If you don't listen we'll kill her," he answered.

Riku gazed at the ground. 'How can I trust them? They could be lying… but then again, there aren't too many females that I regularly be around… is it… possible… that they figured that out?' Riku continued to breath harshly, 'No, stop, they're just messing with you. They want me to do what they want… but what if they have Namine? What if they're not joking…?'

Saix's grin disappeared, "You have three minutes to think about it."

Riku slammed his eyes shut and he tried to think. 'I don't know what to do….'


	14. King Mickey

_**T**__he __**P**__rince and the __**P**__auper_

~Chapter Thirteen~

King Mickey

Riku opened his eyes, he didn't have much time. He had to go with their plan. He had no other choice. He held back his tears and stood. His legs, still weak, held him up barely. He walked to the clearly where the waiting kidnappers were. They all turned their heads towards him as they waited emotionless. Riku kept his head down. He came to the clearing and he greeted eyes with the red head, the leader, Axel. He gazed into his rich green eyes for a moment then lowered his head, then nodded.

"Great," Axel walked over, "Now follow the plan and you and your girlfriend will go free," he smiled, "Got it memorized?"

Riku looked away from him without moving his eyes, "I got…" he said dismayed.

"Saix, give me a hi-potion," Axel commanded. Saix at that moment handed Axel a green bottle. "Now listen kid, don't you go running out on us, if you do we'll have your girlfriend killed."

"I know…" Riku said.

"It seems we've tamed him," Lexaeus said.

Axel chuckled and gave Riku the hi-potion. Riku took in a deep breath as he felt renewed. He kept his eyes low. He could only think that he was left this option, he couldn't be the cause of Namine's death. Even if he couldn't marry her, he had to keep her alive. Riku waited. After a moment the group was convinced that Riku wasn't going to run away. With that they got back in the carriage and Axel explained once more how the plan would work.

"Just say we're your guards, the news hasn't reached this kingdom that you have run away," Axel said.

Riku nodded, "Okay," he said. 'There has to be a way out of this…'

Axel sat back in his chair. He was sure that this plan was going to work. He grinned as he stared out the window. Riku did the same only with a frown on his face and a stab in his heart. He was betraying his kingdom for Namine… he couldn't win her love, she loved Roxas… yet he felt compelled to do this for her. He felt the need to save her life even though she won't feel the same for him. Riku bit his lip as he pushed the thought away; he loved her, too much. He had to keep her safe. He had to. Even if he had to die for her… he would. Riku soon saw the castle's towers. They were tall but slightly curved, they were curved as if they were being hit by a strong wind, yet the towers stood still.

Riku heard of this kingdom but he had never been to it. The blue tops of the castle was ones that almost matched the sky. The towers were high and each one had a single red flag. The main window, one that over looked the entrance was shaped like the head of its king, whom was a mouse. This land was said to be run by giant animals, which was normal but usually the animals didn't speak English, usually they spoke some other language, however, these animals spoke English. Riku was almost excited to see this king, but he didn't want to see him under these circumstances. But he had no choice; he might not even live after this so he figured that saving Namine's life was better than getting himself killed then having no one look for him. They think he ran away… but… how did they come up to that conclusion? Riku wondered. Sighing he figured it didn't matter. He had to stay with their plan and he had to save Namine.

Riku watched as a guard, one that looked like a dog, came up to them. "Who goes there?" he asked, his voice as goofy.

Riku bit his lip. The window was closed and Axel smiled, "Your time to shine, put on a good performance," he said.

Riku looked down then frowned. "I know," Axel pulled back the curtain and waited for Riku to answer the waiting guard. "I'm Prince Riku, I have come here to meet with your King," he answered.

The tall creature, with big shows thought for a moment, "Alright, I'll let ya'll pass," he went back to his post and the gates opened. The gates, gold in color, were talk and wide. The gate slowly opened and behind them was a large courtyard of white and grey stones, in the center was a large water fountain. The courtyard had three doors, one to the left, one to the right and one in middle. The one middle had no guards. Instead a mage stood there.

The doors opened, by them selves, and the mage stepped forward. His large yellow beck made a smile as he greeted the royal guest. "Hello, Prince Riku, we welcome you to Disney Castle," he said with is squeak voice.

Riku got out of the carriage, "Thank you… I need to talk with the king immediately," he said after a pause.

"Yes, the King has been expecting you," the duck answered. "And he has information for you," he led the group inside the castle. After entering the door, there was a wall that blocked their way, the duck, placed his hand on the wall and a door opened, it led to a path that was covered with a red carpet. To the left was a set of stairs and forward was a door. The hall was long and wide. As they were led down the hall the duck then introduced himself, "My name is Donald, Donald Duck, and the royal guard was Goofy."

Riku stuffed his hands in his pockets, and he had to admit, this was interesting, "Well, thanks Donald," he said.

"Oh, by the way, who are those men behind you?" he paused and gazed behind Riku by putting most of his weight on one leg.

Riku paused and gazed at them, "They're… they're my body guards…" he answered. Their glared made him angry but he couldn't do anything about that.

"Oh, ok," Donald said and started walking towards the large light purple door to the right. The large doors reached the ceiling. As Riku waited he walked over to the parapet. He gazed over the parapet and observed the wonderful garden. It had paths, wonderful green grass and bushes carved to look like musician animals. Riku grinned; he had to admit that was interesting. He turned back the door and he found a bright light glowing around the door. When the light dimmed, a small door opened on the left side. Riku raised an eyebrow as Donald walked in. As Riku started to head in he noticed that his "body guards" were frozen, instead of coming closer they were stayed still. Riku paused, "What are you guys doing?"

"Don't worry about it," Axel said.

Riku narrowed his eyes behind his silver bang and walked in the door. Waiting for him was a king and a queen. Riku swallowed as he walked along the long carpet. He gazed at the high ceiling. This throne room was seven time the one he had back home. This one room over powered his seven rooms alone. Riku came closer to the king and queen, seated in their chairs. They grinned as his eyes came into view, Riku bowered and raised to meet their gaze.

"Prince Riku, welcome to Disney Castle," the king answered. "I'm King Mickey," he hopped off his throne and ran over to the tall, lanky, teen, with his hand out, as if for him to shake it. Riku pulled his hand out of his pocket slowly and reached for the hand just as slow. "We are honored to have you here."

"I'm honored to be here but I need to talk to you," Riku said, he tried to hold his emotions in but he was breaking, his "guards" weren't here, they couldn't hear him and he could have help in a few seconds. But something told him to keep quite. He kept his mouth under control. He so eagerly wanted to scream for help but he couldn't. He shouldn't.

"You seem tired; would you like to have a rest? We can prepare food and a bath for you if you like," he grinned.

Riku gazed at the Queen, "Please, I'm exhausted it was… a long trip."

"Alright," Mickey turned to a broom in the corner, "Broom, can you prepare a room and food and a bath for our guest?"

Riku raised an eyebrow and figured that the king was crazy, until the broom grew arms and marched toward a wall and a hidden door way opened up. Riku was wide eyed as he watched the broom walk away. The queen then came to him, "Prince Riku would you like to read a book while your bath and food is prepared?" her voice was just as squeaky and gentle as the King's.

Riku held back his tears, he never felt so happy to be royal. "Yes, yes please," he said in an almost pleading way.

"Please follow me," she said. She led him back to the door then down the hall. As Riku walked out the throne room he noticed that his "guards" were gone.

"Where are my body guards?" Riku asked.

"They're being taken care of right now. You'll see them later," he answered.

Riku sighed; he wanted to tell her that they were trying to kill him. They were trying to steal weapons that might be here, and that they were threatening to kill Namine. But he couldn't, the kidnappers could easily say that he was crazy and that he always did this whenever his mother wasn't around. There was nothing he could do or say… not now. He just had to stay quiet… for now.


	15. Saved

_**T**__he __**P**__rince and the __**P**__auper_

~Chapter Fourteen~

Saved

Riku sat in the library, really the king's study, and sat relaxed. He was reading some tales and he had to admit this was a nice collection. He sighed as he placed his book down. He looked at the ceiling and stared with a sense of calmness. As he stared his mind started to wander.

He found himself thinking about when he was back in the castle. Something told him to rethink the things he had said before he was kidnapped. Riku closed his eyes and thought about it. He soon remembered what he had wished for; he had wished to be free. 'Look at me now… scared for Namine more than myself, kidnapped and stuck between fear and freedom.' He thought. He sat there for a moment before he thought again, 'I wonder if this is just a test or something… giving me what I want yet in a way I don't want it?' he sighed, 'Doesn't matter now,' he rested his face on his fist, 'I have to hope that the king will allow to leave without my 'guards' but that's only if I can play it off well… and I don't think I can with all of this anxiety in me.'

Riku stared at the floor thinking of anyway he could calm himself down enough to talk to the king. He had to get away from these kidnappers and run home. He had to but he was limited on options because he doesn't know how close the kidnappers got to the King and Queen. He had to think of something but he wasn't sure what to think of.

"Prince Riku?" the squeaky voice interrupted his thoughts. The king walked in the room headed to his desk and grinned at him. "Are you ready to go home?"

Riku looked at him amazed, "Why do you ask that? I just got here," he answered.

King Mickey grinned again, "Something tells me those men weren't your guards," he said.

Riku stared, amazed once again, "I'd love to go home… but where are they?"

"They're bein' taken care of, right now they've been accidently locked in their chambers and my servants are 'lookin' for the keys," he answered, he hopped off his chair and walked over to the prince, "Prince Riku, we have a horse ready for you when ever you're ready to leave."

Riku, forcing his tears back, grinned at the king, "Thank you…" he said in a whisper. "Thank you," he repeated.

"It's no problem," he smiled.

Riku stood from his chair, and stuffed his hand in his pocket. The tip of his fingers felt paper, when he pulled it out he realized that it was the picture of the strange weapon. Before he turned away he faced the king once more, "Before I go, what is this? Those men said that you might now what it was…"

The king gazed the picture again, "Well, the weapons of legend are being searched for? Hmmm," he pondered, "Riku, those are called Keyblades, these weapons are very powerful and unbreakable. I'm not sure why those men want the weapon but if they're planning on using them for evil it won't be good."

"Keyblades?" Riku looked at the picture again, "They're pretty stupid looking things."

"One may think, but they're powerful," Mickey answered.

"You're Majesty-"

"Just call me Mickey," the king answered.

Riku was taken back for a second but smiled, "Okay, Mickey, well, you see… where would I find them?"

"They can't be found. They choose they're owner."

"What?" Riku questioned.

"You're Highness," called Goofy. "We have a guest coming here, he says he's here for those fellers in the locked rooms."

The tall dog like creature smiled at Riku and afterwards gazed back at the king. Mickey pondered then went back to his desk, "When is he coming?"

"In a few hours, he had sent a scout ahead," he rubbed his nose with his index finger and gave out a goofy laugh.

"Alright, Well Riku, you better get going, if that man is here for those men then it can't be good news for you."

"Thank you, I won't forget this," Riku said. He turned around and found two small animals before his feet. They were chipmunks, they were very small, yet they stared at Riku as if they were waiting for something.

"Hiya!" one said, he had a large gape between his teeth. The other one had a black nose that looked like a chocolate chip.

"Hiya, I'm Chip! And this is Dale! We'll show you to your horse!" they yelled with their squeaky voices, then ran off. Riku followed them out the library, down the hall then down a flight of stairs, then through the garden Riku had observed earlier. Once they were through the garden Riku was led to the stable. There Riku had a white horse waiting for him, Riku hopped on the horse, thanked the small creatures and had the horse go in a full gallop.

It was hard for him to believe but he was finally going home.


	16. The Prince has Returned

_**T**__he __**P**__rince and the __**P**__auper_

~Chapter Fifteen~

The Prince has Returned

"I think you're ready," Namine said. "Just remember, I'll give you a sign when you're not sure of what to do," she smiled.

"Got it," Riku Replica stood up from his chair.

"Are you sure Namine?" Roxas questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she nodded.

Riku Replica had a smirk grow on his face, 'This'll be fun,' he thought. After a moment, Namine walked toward the door, he followed, and behind him Roxas followed. They walked down the hall, up a small flight of stairs then paused in front of a door, Roxas went ahead and the commotion that was in the room settled. At that moment Namine gave out a sigh, and walked ahead in the room.

"May I present, Prince Riku," she bowed before the Princess, the Queen and the royal guards and Zexion. Riku walked into the room and walked along the red carpet. He gazed at the faces and caught sight of Princess' Kairi's, he froze and stared amazed. While the group stared Roxas claimed the Queen's glasses and stalked away. Riku shook his head and walked a little closer to the group.

"Mother…" he called.

The Queen jumped out her seat and gave him a hug, "Riku, I was so worried about you!"

Riku swallowed and after a few seconds he wrapped his arms around her, he had never been hugged before, as far as he could remember, and this was a big shock to him. "I'm sorry Mother, I should not have run away," he said, in an almost robotic voice, one word slowly at a time. Roxas did a facepalm and shook his head. At this point he could see the plan failing horribly. But he had to ride it out with them for as long as possible.

Riku smiled as his "mother" pulled away from him. "And now that you're here we can go on with the wedding."

Riku sighed, "Mother, that is… why I ran away in the first place. I don't want to get married so soon. At least give me two more weeks to prepare," he said in a sad voice.

His "mother" returned the sad look and nodded, "Of course son," she smiled, "Princess Kairi, however, will continue to stay in the castle until the wedding," she announced.

"That's fine, thank you Mother," Riku hugged her once more. He sighed, it was working! So far anyway.

Zexion narrowed his eyes and thought, "this makes no sense," he whispered to himself.

"So, isn't it good to see the Prince back?" Roxas questioned him.

"Yes, very good…" he walked away and left the throne room. Once he was gone he opened a corridor and was suddenly at the cabin. He opened the door to find no one in the cabin. He groaned stomped his foot. "This makes no sense at all. Those fools must have let him slip through their fingers… but if that's true… why didn't he say anything about him being kidnapped? Something's off…." He waited and waited. Lost in his thoughts he tried to figure out what was going on. But nothing was making sense… nothing.

Zexion turned toward the door to find a carriage stopping in front of the cabin. Zexion dove out of sight and leaned against the wall as must as he could. He waited for the person to enter. After a moment he recognized the voices and came from his hiding spot. He approached the angry voice and tapped it on the shoulder. "Sir, the Prince had returned to the castle," Zexion told their leader.

"What do you mean?" he faced his hooded head toward the person behind him.

"Sir, the Prince was with his mother today not three hours ago," Zexion answered.

"So did he say anything about being kidnapped?"

"No, sir, he didn't, he acted as if nothing happened."

"Strange…" their leader paced for a moment, "He is smart… Zexion watched him as carefully as you can. I have reason to believe that's not the same person."

"But sir…"

"Just do it," he commanded, "The rest of you, I want you to keep looking for gold or that weapon! I don't have time to toy around! Find them! NOW!" after that was said, the leader disappeared, and then a storm started, rain fell and lightning ran across the sky. They didn't have time and they had to do what he said quickly, or they'd all die… and they knew that.


	17. Love Me

_**T**__he __**P**__rince and the __**P**__auper_

~Chapter Sixteen~

Love Me

He opened his eyes to find a stone ceiling, and not a farm ceiling; he had a grin crawl on his face as he turned over to face the window. He gazed at the garden and mountain. The sun was just starting to rise. And he had to admit, he was glad the Prince ran off, as cruel as it was. "It's not a dream…" he sat up and cracked his back. As he got up he stretched and yarned. After that he looked at his bed and shrugged, he started to make the bed when a maid came in.

"Ummmm, Your Highness?" she questioned. She had a tray in her hands, and her eyes were gazing at him with a strange look.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Ummmm, what are you doing?" she questioned once more.

"I'm making the bed… oh, I'm sorry," he stopped what he was doing, and sat on the bed. "Good morning," he greeted.

"Right… where do you want your breakfast?"

Riku looked around and saw a small table in the middle of the room. "I'd like it there, if you don't mind. How long have you worked in the castle?"

The maid paused then continued toward the table, she placed the silver tray down and lifted the cover. When the cover was lifted Riku Replica felt a sudden urge come over him. He had never smelled food so good and now his hunger was driving him to run toward the tray and eat like a pig but his ability to control himself kept him in check. He slowly walked over to the wonderful aroma. He sat and watched the steam rise from the food. He couldn't believe it was for him. He picked up a fork; careful to be sure it was the correct one and started to eat.

"Your Highness, what kind of bath do you want?"

Riku Replica overwhelmed with the food and the amazement of the area around him let out a laughing yell, "I don't care!" he said as he took a second bite.

The maid raised her eyebrow and walked away. She was surprised at the Prince's behavior but she had to remain silent, speaking wrongly of the royal family would have her in prison, and so she went to start his bath.

The Prince smiled as he ate his food. He never had food prepared for him; it was a blessing from the gods. Finishing what little he could he stood and walked toward the bath, where the maid stood at attention next to the door way. Riku tilted his head and stared at her, then gazed into the bathroom, there was a large tub in the center of the room, much like a small hot tub but filled with bubbles. Riku frowned, 'That's a little girly… why in the world would I take a bubble bath?"

"Is there something wrong?" the maid asked.

"Yeah, what's up with the bubbles? That's for girls," he said.

The maid stared surprised for a moment, "Um, sir, that's your usual, lavender soap, sea salt water and super hot water…"

Riku stared and wondered what the heck was going on. He sighed, 'I can't force her to redo the bath, and even if I did she might say something to the queen,' he lifted his head for a moment, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I smelled Rose soap," he lied. He walked to the tub and took off his shirt, he paused when the shirt was just pass his shoulders, "I'm sorry could you not watch?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she bowed quickly and closed the French doors behind her.

Riku tossed his cloths in the corner and stepped into the tub. He had to admit, his skin was burning but he had never had a bath so warm. He embraced the heat with little protest and sat in the tub. As his skin turned red he realized how comforting it was to sit in a tub and not have to rush to get out. He leaned his head back and sucked in some air. After a while he was used to the hot water and he found himself wanting it a little hotter. 'Man, he's really living it, I can't believe he left this…. If he ran away,' he lifted his head and gazed at the picture along the wall. It was a picture of a sunset on a black sand beach. The sun was pure white, and however strange the picture was, Riku found it soothing. He wondered why his friend would ever want to leave this.

"How's your bath?" he heard a girl say to him.

He faced the voice to find Namine there, "What are you doing here?" he asked surprised, he felt nervous having a female this close to him while he was nude.

"Checking up on you," she smiled.

"While I'm in the tub? Naked?" he questioned.

"Trust me, I've seen you in worse situations… or at least Riku in worse situations," she giggled.

"Right… and I'm not him… so…"

"Okay, well, when you're done I have to escort you to the Princess," she said walking away.

Riku looked over his shoulder toward her, "Okay," he said.

Riku got out of the tub, a few minutes later, and found that there were clothes prepared for him on the bed. He dried his hair and stared to get dressed. When he was finished Namine appeared in the room, she remained silent and bowed when he approached her. Riku sighed as he put his crown on. Namine giggled and put the crown in its correct position. Roxas was waiting outside the door. He had his full suit on, and he had a spear in his right hand. He walked behind Riku while Namine walked in front. They walked down a long hall and after a few turns they stopped at a set of doors.

Namine opened the doors and stood to the side and lowered her head. Roxas did the same except he stood on the other side, across, from Namine. When Riku was well pass the cheery wood doors the other royal guards bowered, Namine and Roxas closed the door together and walked behind Riku. Riku had to admit that he was actually nervous. He bowed when he was close enough to his "mother" and he grinned, nervously. To the left of the room there was a group of musicians, to the right there was a grand piano. It was pure white and gold was the nuts, bolts, and whatever else held it together.

Riku swallowed, he had no idea what to do at this point.

"Riku, darling, today you and Princess Kairi will spend time together, for the first few hours you will be supervised," the Queen said.

Riku nodded, "Yes, mother, I understand."

The Queen smiled, "My son loves music, Kairi will you sing for us?"

Riku looked at her, "You sing?" he asked.

Kairi, her smile wonderful and beyond beauty, "Yes, but the song I wish to sing requires a piano," she said in dismay.

Riku grinned, "I'll play for you," he said walking over to the piano.

Namine and Roxas stare in fear and surprise. Princess Kairi smiled brighter and walked over toward the piano. She whispered into his ear, "This is the song…"

Riku looked up at her and stared amazed, "You know that song?" he asked.

"Yes, its one of my favorites," he smiled.

Riku Replica smiled and started to play.

After a few notes Kairi started to sing, "_Once a lace met a lad. You're a gentle one said she, in my heart I'd be glad if you loved me for me. You say your love is true and I hope that it will be."_

Riku then continued, "_I'd be sure if I knew that you loved me for me,"_ around this time the other musicians start to play along with the song. This enhances the song in its beauty.

"_Could I be the one your seeking? Will I be the one you choose? Can you tell my heart is speaking? My eyes will give you clues._"

Riku continued the song, "_What you see maybe deceiving, truth lies underneath the skin,_" he continued to play the piano, with a grin on his face.

Kairi smiled, took a breath and sung, "_Hope will blossom by believing_."

Then they both then sing, "_The heart that lives within_."

Riku grinned, staring her in the eyes, and continued, "_I'll be yours, together we shall always be as one, if you love me for me_."

"_Who can_ _say where we'll go, who can promise what will be, but I'll stay by your side, if you love me for me_," Kairi sung, her voice filling the room, she and Riku sing their verses together.

Riku sings with her, as she does her verse he felt his heart fly, "_I'll be yours, together we shall always be as one, if you love me for me_."

And after a short pause, they both sing together, while gazing in each other eyes, "_If you love me for me… if you love me for me…_"

When it was over, Riku stood, "You're voice is beautiful," he said amazed.

"Not as lovely as yours," she said.

Riku chuckled, "I can't sing to save my life, that I'm sure of…"

They chuckle and giggle with each other. The Queen and royal guards seemed pleased with what was happening.

Roxas and Namine, standing in the corner, were standing frozen in shock. They had no idea that he could play… Riku could never play but it was surprising that Replica did. But it came to a sigh of relief when no one in the room questioned it. As everyone clapped, Kairi and Riku took a walk toward the garden. Heading out the door Roxas and Namine sighed and grinned. They hoped that things would go well with their plan, all he had to do was convince her to move the wedding back for one more week, and that would give them three weeks to find the real Riku, because although he was a good friend he was still nothing more than the fake Riku. A replica.


	18. In Love

_**T**__he __**P**__rince and the __**P**__auper_

~Chapter Seventeen~

In Love

"I had a great time," Riku said as they sat on a bench. "I can't remember a time I had this much fun," he said.

Kairi nodded, "Same here, I like you… you're real," she said.

Riku Replica lowered his head and tried to accept that, but something made him want to cry. Was it because he had never heard words like that? Was it because he never felt loved? Or was it because he was so overjoyed to have a Princess actually appreciate him? Whatever the reason Riku Replica held back his tears and gazed at the sun, "Thank you, I never thought I was…"

Kairi touched his hand, she gripped it gently, "Well, right now, you mean something to me…"

Riku grinned, "Thank you, and… I must admit, I didn't think I'd like my time with you," he scratched the back of his head, "But right now I can't be more happy," he lowered his head as if ashamed.

Kairi grinned, her dark blue eyes gazed into Riku's ice blue ones, Riku swallowed and touched the side of her face. He held her face and they both inched closer, as they got close the clouds became dark and the thunder banged and the lightning clashed, and rain fell. It rained heavily. They both pulled away and they laughed as they started to run inside, the doors closed and their laughter continued, maids came out of nowhere and started to dry them.

The Queen walked up to them and smiled, "I see you had a good time," she touched Riku's shoulder.

Riku nodded, "A very good time," he said, "I hope things go well in the future," he said. The maids worked his way down to his shoes and dried his shoes.

"Thank you, Prince Riku," Kairi said as the maids started to move away from her, "I had a great time," she smiled.

Riku gazed into her eyes, "I did too," he said.

"Well, I have to go to my room, I'll see you in the morning," she waved as she walked away.

Riku waved back and gazed with a feeling in his heart that was beating his heart quickly. The queen smiled and turned to her son, "I hope you will be happy," she said, "Good night son, I'll see you when you wake," she walked away.

Riku sighed and walked to his room. When he closed his room door he found Namine and Roxas there, they were both waiting with their arms crossed. They waited for Riku to come closer before they would question him. When he did they questioned as much as they could.

"Where were you?" Namine asked.

"We've been waiting for you for hours!" Roxas said.

Namine then asked, "Did you at least ask to move the wedding back another week?"

Riku sat on the bed and laid back, his grin was unmoved by their questions. "Hello?" Roxas said, "Replica! Dude! Did you move the wedding back?"

Riku finally came to and smiled, "She's beautiful, and I can't believe I had a great time," he said.

"That's great but is the wedding moved back?"

Riku sat up, "I didn't ask to move it up," he said. "I asked to move it to tomorrow."

"You what?!" the both exclaimed.

Riku stood, "It's called a joke, calm down, no I didn't ask to move it, if I do that so soon they'll know something's up," he said.

"Well that's true," Roxas agree under his breath.

Namine became furious, "Don't you understand that Riku is still out there? We are still looking for him! You have to move it back as much as you can!" she yelled.

"Namine calm down, we'll find him," Roxas said.

Namine rolled her eyes, "Forget it! Its obvious that Replica has fallen in love with her. There's nothing that we can do, I'm going to look for Riku, Roxas you stay here and look after him." Namine stormed out and took her hood and cape with her. Roxas, at first, went after her, but paused. He looked over his shoulder at Riku.

"Well, she's pissed," he shrugged.

"I'll say," Riku sat back in the bed. Riku sighed, "Sorry, maybe I went too far," he said.

"Yeah, you did but there's nothing we can do now except wait," Roxas said. "I hope she's safe while she looks for him."

"Me too," Riku said.


	19. Lost

_**T**__he __**P**__rince and the __**P**__auper_

~Chapter Eighteen~

Lost

Riku had followed the trail for a while, but the sun had just set and it was too dark for him to go on. He sighed and got off his horse. It had to have been hours since he had left the castle of King Mickey, but it felt like only a minute since he left. His heart had raced most of the way here, but now it was beating at a regular pace. Riku reached down for the little stream and splashed some water onto his face. The dirt streamed off, his now cool face was relaxed. Riku was tired and he didn't know what else to do. In that case he decided to lay back and stare at the stars until he fell asleep.

He stared for hours… and he was getting annoyed.

Before his eyes he saw a female, she was crying, and then before he could get a look at her pale face she vanished. Riku sat up with a start and gasped for air. As he gasped a male was seen crying too. Riku couldn't believe it, and neither did he want to. But soon enough, rubbing his eyes wasn't working. Riku saw these pale faces acting out a scene that was horrible and said.

_-"What are we going to do?" said the woman, her eyes were green and her hair was short. Tears streamed down her face as she held something in her arms._

_-Her husband, stood, "Honey, we have to go to HIM he's the only family we have left."_

_-"But… we can't he hates us…" she cried. "He hates us… he can't help us… he won't…"_

_-He rested his hands on his wife's shoulders, "Hun, we have to try."_

Riku watched as they preformed this scene in front of him. He felt the urge to watch but he realized that he must have going crazy to see people in front of him. As the pale faces drifted away they faded, Riku stood quickly and mounted the horse. He took off after them. Soon he found them in front of a man, his long blonde hair and hunched back screamed at Riku but he couldn't understand why. He couldn't see the face of this man but everything else about this man had Riku's mind screaming.

_-"Please, help us… please, you know that father would have wanted you to help us," the husband begged, his wife was sitting on a stone and rocking her child. _

_-"Why would I help? You owe me money as it is," he said._

_-The man yelled, "Even! Please! Help us!" he lowered his head, "How could you treat your blood like this?"_

_-"Because Stan, you are a orphan, my family adopted you, you aren't blood at all," Even said, "Look, I don't care about those that aren't family, and I don't even care about the family as it is, so get lost you fool," he said, he closed the door and was gone._

_-Stan, whom was the husband, lowered his head. _

Riku watched as the scene continued to play before his eyes, whether they were ghost or not still had him under a vial of confusion. Riku had his horse to follow the pale faces a little further into the woods, after a moment they dipped behind some trees. Riku followed only to discover that they had vanished. Riku sighed and turned his eyes toward the sky. He blinked when he realized that the dark sky was too dark… then he gazed around him to find many trees surrounding him. He rubbed the neck of his frightened horse and commanded his horse to walk in a certain direction. The sound of the horse's hooves filled the forest. Riku led his horse slowly and patiently. He was stuck and he wasn't sure what to do now. He had to admit it but he was lost. The ghost, if they were of any importance, led him into the darkness of the vast forest.

Riku shook his head as his horse passed.

~ At that Same Time~

_**-"Ugh, why couldn't he just keep up?" said a young man. He groaned and paced from his hiding spot. After a moment he snapped his fingers and nodded, he stuck up to the horse and gave it a soft pat, calming the worried creature down. After a moment he looked at the young, lost, prince. He turned back to the horse and gave it another pat on the neck and then placed his hand on Riku's shoulder. Riku stirred for a moment, thinking it was a small bug. The young man pulled his hand away for a second then reached for his shoulder again. He pulled away and made it clear that his presence was known. **_

_**-"What… is that?" the prince questioned out loud. The young man grinned, he was pleased that, in doing so he gave the horse a wave and the horse obediently followed. The prince had no idea why his horse was going off into the woods but it was strange. But he wasn't going to fight his horse, getting more lost couldn't be any more possible. The young man nodded when he noticed that the normally stubborn prince wasn't fighting. He led the horse down and around the mountain, large stones and a few streams. The prince sat silently as the darkness started to sound more alive. The young man commanded dangerous creatures to back away as he led the horse through the woods. **_

_**-The young man then summoned the power of light and created a bridge to walk over a large gap in the mountain side. The prince for a moment became fearful but after a moment he noticed the white bridge built with light. After they got a cross the bridge it vanished. The young man then stopped. He turned to the horse and held his face in his hands. **_

_**-"Take Riku to the large rock over there," he pointed, "He'll be fine, there are no dangerous animals near by. Be careful either way. When the pale ones vanish then take him to the city, it's in that direction."**_

_**-The horse nodded his head. The prince stared at his horse as if it was going crazy. The prince then tried to unmount and the young man, hidden to human eyes held Riku on his seat. After a moment the prince decided not to fight it. **_

_**-"Okay, go," he said to the horse.**_

LATER

"What was that all about?" Riku questioned as he got off his horse. The horse stopped at the large rock and folded his legs underneath himself. Riku walked over to the large rock and touched it. Something told him to sit next to it. As he sat he looked at the sky with a grin, he was happy to see some light, it was eerie and dark in those woods. 'The silence made it worse… but… what was up with that light… and the horse walking around without me telling him to? And… was there a person holding on the seat? It was all so strange… I honestly don't know what to think of it,' he thought to himself.

_-"Stan, are you sure we can come here?" his wife asked. She didn't have the child with her this time. _

_-"I don't know but we have to find a way to get to the King," Stan said._

_-His wife looked up at him, "Are you sure?"_

_-"Yes, we have to…" _

_-"But… what about…"_

_-"We'll have to leave him here… we can't take him with us…"_

_-"But… what if we don't come back?"_

_-"Well… he'll be ok… he's safe now isn't he? We won't be gone long… we'll try not to be…" he said seldom. Then the ghostly figures vanished._

Riku narrowed his eyes in confusion. He sat on top of the hill wondering about what he just witnessed. Who were they? And who was Even? He never heard or met anyone by that name. it made him search deep in his memories but no face came to mind. He sighed as he stared as he stared at the sky. He wondered if they were important or now… probably but who knows…

'But that bridge… what was that all about? I mean… it was just… strange…'

Riku sighed as he sat on the luscious grass. He wondered how long he had been wandering through the woods. But it'd be okay, he'd find a way out and he'd be home… safe… and sound…


	20. New Found Friend

_**T**__he __**P**__rince and the __**P**__auper_

~Chapter Nineteen~

New Found Friend

Riku woke up with the sun beating on him. His horse was next to him but was standing and it's head lowered to his. Riku waved the horse's nose away and sat up. His icy blue eyes saw that this large field he had slept in was still silent as it was the night before. There wasn't even a small bird.

The blue sky was oddly very clear, even though the clouds yesterday were large and over whelming. Riku groaned as his aching back screamed in protest of him moving. However Riku ignored his back's cries. He grabbed the horse's reins and stood up.

As he cracked his back he tried to think of the night before. He soon found that his memory of the night was fuzzy and distant, more so than it should have been. He shrugged it off, since it was giving him a headache, and hopped on his horse. He gazed around as he tried to figure out which way to go. He wondered if he should follow the wind, or wait again until night fall to find the North Star (why didn't he think of that last night?). He wasn't sure what to do.

He groaned as his headache, that he thought would leave, became stronger. He sighed as he decided to just start riding in a different direction. After a few moments Riku realized that he was in a good direction.

The path he had chosen out of random was starting to reveal a brick road. Even if he wasn't going to his castle, he was heading toward a place where there were people and that was good enough for him.

Riku traveled for a few miles before he had a smile creep onto his face. He was almost filled with the utmost glee when he saw his light blue marble castle standing on a cliff above his city. It was as if he had reached heaven and crawled out of the depths of hell. Riku wiped a tear away as he put his horse into over drive. He made his horse ride as quickly as possible.

As he reached the gates he found that the doors opened for him without hesitation. That's when he figured that he was one step closer to home. He kept his ice blue eyes glued to the castle. He road like lightening and yet he kept the guards off his tail.

Soon he came to the castle road. This road was made with the finest bricks and they traveled all the way to the main gates of the castle. Riku filled with joy had his horse move faster and faster.

But after a few moments Riku found himself faced with guards.

"Who goes there?!" a guard questioned as he sat up high on a tower.

"It's Prince Riku," Riku answered with a grin. Happiness filled his heart. He was sure that people were missing their prince, searching for him, crying over him, hoping for his safe return. He was sure that they'd open the gate wide to his presence and the world around him would fill more welcoming than all the years that he had lived in the castle.

"If you're the prince I'm the king," the guard chuckled within himself. He sighed as the laugh subsided. He gazed down at Riku thinking he'd turn back around.

Riku narrowed his eyes as if the man had lost his mind. "Sir! Let me in! I am the Prince!" at first he thought the man was playing around with him.

The guard frowned, "Please leave before I lose my temper."

"But… I am the Prince!" Riku's heart sunk and his thoughts of joy were being shaken to the core.

"I just saw the Prince with the Princess today, they're eating breakfast as we speak, so please move along."

"But…"

"NOW!" the guard drew back his bow with its arrow ready to hit its target.

Riku became filled with shock and confusion. His heart sunk and his dams broke, he pulled his horse away and turned back. He rode off slowly as he wiped a few tears away. He never knew what it was like to wake up and find his home is further away than he thought. His ice blue eyes were filled with the utmost pain. He wanted so badly, so eagerly, so horribly, to scream and run his horse off the cliff side. But he knew better, he knew not to give up just yet…

'I don't understand,' he thought. Riku rode his horse away from the castle's gates. He traveled down the brick road, he went into the streets were people flooded the area. Some pushed and shoved but Riku didn't care. He had suffered worse. He was beat half to death for days, then he was lost in the woods, was visited by ghost, and was just rejected from his own home.

The way he saw it, he could handle people, whom didn't know him, to push and shove as he let his horse wander the streets. After a while his horse stopped and remained still after a while. But Riku, with his head hanging, didn't care. His horse stood at a drinking post for horses. Riku lifted his eyes for a moment to see where he was. He felt relieved when he saw the café that Roxas had showed him a few days ago.

With little to lose, and nothing to do except cry, he got off his horse, tied the reins to the post and walked inside the small café. Inside there was not a soul in sight. That was good, he felt relieved as he found a chair and lowered his head on the table. He held back his tears but so wanted to cry. He wanted to cry, even in public, anything to ease the pain.

"What's wrong?" a girl's voice interrupted his slowly breaking dam. Riku looked up and found himself being gazed at by Sarah. "Riku, are you okay?"

"No… not really," Riku admitted, he sat up and kept his head low.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she sat in the chair across from him.

Riku, at first, was hesitating. He didn't want to tell her about his week, his worse life experience, but something in her eyes told him that it was okay. She was so understanding, and so honest that Riku had found himself go on and on about his week.

Sarah, listening with eyes, ears and soul, nodded. When Riku was done she saw that he was holding back a flood of tears. Sarah, grinning, responded, "You can cry, its okay, I might not understand everything you're telling me but I'm not one to judge."

Riku pulled his eyes away, he continued to hold back the tears, "I don't need to cry, I want to go home," he said.

Sarah, grinning again, grabbed his hand, and held it tight, "You have to let it out you know," she said. "If you don't the anger will eat you inside and eventually it'll kill you," she lowered her eyes to his hand, "Listen, don't worry, even in the worst of times the light will come and it will save."

Riku, remembering her past, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he felt bad that he couldn't help her understand him a little more, but he couldn't, not in the state mind that he's in. He couldn't help but want to cry, he wanted to take her advise so much but he couldn't. His pride was still there, however beaten down it was.

Sarah grinned, then walked over to his side, "I'll get you some tea," she squeezed his shoulders and let some tears fall down, a few hit his shoulder, "You'll need it because… you won't cry."

Riku watched as she walked off. She went into the kitchen and was soon gone beyond the wall. Riku bit his lip and slammed his eyes shut. Without him putting up much fight, a tear fell from his eye. He had never felt so… rejected in his life.

'What do I do…?' he questioned. 'What am I suppose to do now?'

Riku then felt his eyes become weak, he couldn't hold back the tears much longer, 'What do I do?' tears streamed down his face. He lowered his head to the table and started to accept the streams, slowly they became rivers and then waterfalls. Riku continued to wipe his eyes and by the time he had let it out Sarah came back.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she placed the tea pot and two cups down. "Its okay if you cry, I won't judge you," she handed him a napkin, "here, wipe your eyes."

Riku wiped his eyes once more as he reached for the napkin, "Thanks," he muffled out.

Sarah grinned, she poured his cup first and added his agave and stirred it. She handed it to him as she smiled, "They say a smile can heal a lot of things, anger, sadness, and hatred, I hope my smile is helping, because I don't know if its true or not."

Riku looked at her then let out a half chuckle. "I think it's helping," he took the saucer and the cup and grinned, "I feel better… a lot better," he gazed at her, "Thanks."

Sarah grinned back, "Your Highness, it's my pleasure," she said as she started to pour her cup and she did so slower than she did Riku's. Riku looked into her eyes and found himself trapped in them. Riku found himself, uncontrollably, staring at her.

Sarah grinned, "I never thought I'd sit next to a prince that wasn't so bratty," she chuckled.

"Not all of us are bratty," Riku tilted his head to the side a little, "I admit that I sorta like having things done my way," he said sheepishly.

"Don't we all? But what makes the difference is if we use and abuse it," she said.

Riku sighed, "That's true…" he pulled his eyes away, "Um… what do I do? I want to go back home but… "

"I know, but if you want to find a job or something, y'know, to get people to see your face and to hear your story or something you should go to my friend's place."

Riku raised his eyebrow, "Who?"

"My friend, Rick, should be able to help you."

"Rick? Where can I find him? What does he look like?"

"Rick is one of the poet's that performs here, his boss calls him Replica, but I call him Rick because he told me he doesn't have a real name," Sarah explained.

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Replica? He looks like me right?"

"Yup, a whole lot like you, I wanted to say something about it the night you came here but I thought it'd be rude."

Riku grinned, "Sarah, I think Repl- Rick, will help me, he and I are friends."

"Really? Well that's good, finish your tea and I'll take you to his job, he should be there by now," she said.

"Thanks," he said once more.

Sarah grinned, she walked over to Riku and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead, "Don't worry about it."


	21. Prince to Pauper

_Hey guys! if your wondering I've been updating a lot because I felt horrible for not giving you guys chapters consistently. _

_Please review, I have some news that I would like you share with fans but only after I get enough reviews. Those who do review I will personally read and reply to your review and I will give you some special news. For those that don't review you will find out the special news at the end of the last chapter of this story. I'm working on the last few chapters now so please read and review people! help me become a better Author!_

_REVIEW_

_THANK YOU! _

_ENJOY_

_**T**__he __**P**__rince and the __**P**__auper_

~Chapter Twenty~

Prince to Pauper

Riku looked at Sarah once more and sighed, "Can I rest?" he said, "I'm tired and I don't think I can handle going out looking for Rick today," Riku lowered his head. He held his reins and tried to control the urge to yarn.

Sarah looked at Riku, "Well, alright," she yarned and turned her horse around, "Well, I'm tired too, let's go to my place," she grinned.

Riku grinned back, he never felt so… interested in a person's character before. Her whole life was completely interesting, though he knew little about it. Riku turned his horse around and followed.

After a few blocks Riku looked behind him and called Sarah's attention, "Hey Sarah, I want to go back."

Sarah looked back, stopping her horse, "Why? What's wrong? I thought you wanted to go in for the night."

Riku nodded, "I do but… I want to go home… and… Rick might still be at work…" and he also felt a presence telling him to go back. "Can I go back?"

Sarah tilted her head a little bit, "Sure, don't worry," she started to turn her horse around when Riku stopped her.

"No, it's okay, I'll go alone," Riku said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Riku backed up his horse toward her's, "Thanks, Sarah, it means a lot to me that you helped me."

Sarah grinned, "Of course, I had to help a prince, I mean… I like you…"

Riku blushed, "I… like you too…" he pulled his eyes away. He never admitted his feelings like that before.

Sarah blushed too, "Riku… I'm glad I made friends with a prince like you… I never thought I'd meet one so nice…"

Riku swallowed, "Um… thanks…"

"Well… um, I'm gonna go home… stay safe… okay?"

Riku looked her in the eye, "Of course, although I doubt I'd be in any more trouble than what I was."

Sarah giggled, "Yeah, you're right, but still."

"I will," Riku gave his horse a gentle command and rode off.

Riku gave a sigh of relief as he rode off further, 'That was close, she was thinking about kissing me, that's for sure… but… still… I guess I owe her… she fed me, let me bathe and she gave me new clothes… I guess I did owe her at least a kiss…'

Riku shook his head, 'No… I can't think about that. Besides, she's nice but she's just a friend and lust is getting a head of me.' Riku turned the corner then scanned the slightly crowded street. After a moment he saw the shop, he realized how close he was to the shop and how easily he gave up. He groaned and pointed horse in that direction. As he moved around through the carriages and some people Riku found himself watching the sun set.

The sky was casting off a light purple and pink and orange and yellow in the sky. Riku sighed as he turned his head to his left to gaze at his castle, he wanted so badly to gaze at his bed, at his clothes, at his desk, at his bookshelf, at his royal silver tray. He missed everything, tending to himself was actually harder than he thought. But he wasn't going to let that stop him. He stopped his horse in front of the shop and tied the reins.

He went to the window and looked inside. He found no one there. The lights were off and the doors and windows locked. Riku sighed and wondered if he could catch up with Sarah, but he didn't know where she lived and he didn't know if waiting here would be a good idea or not.

Riku sighed again and looked again toward his castle, to his left, he gazed at it high atop the cliff wall and yet something drew his attention to the ally way that was near by. Riku pushed himself off the window and gazed into the alley as best he could but found that he couldn't get a good glimpse.

Riku walked toward the alleyway and found a set of stairs. He walked down the stairs and turned the corner to find himself being forced to walk toward a door. Facing the door Riku found himself wanting to open the door. He reached the door, grabbed the doorknob only to find it taken away from his grasp.

He was then faced with a long blonde haired man.

"I don't care if it takes all night! I need these dressed finished by tomorrow!" he yelled but as he turned he saw Riku standing there. "And you!"

"Me?"

"Yes you! Who else would I be talking to?! Get your butt in here and finish these dresses!"

"But…"

"No but's!"

Riku stared confused at the man and the man stared back with his slimy green eyes, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Um, I'm looking for Replica," Riku answered.

Vexen let out a laugh, "That's a good one!" he reached out his hand and pulled Riku into the room. "Now Replica finish these clothes, Sora will assist you."

"But Vexen there is just too much…"

"Shut up! You pathetic fool! I'm not gonna feed your hungry ass until you finish all of them!"

Riku growing irritated with this man stood square to Vexen. "If you continue to treat your employees this way I'll have my family take their royal business somewhere else," he groaned.

"Excuse me?" Vexen glared at Riku.

"You heard me, don't treat him this way," Riku made a fist, the urge, the desire to punch him was so strong that it took all of his strength to hold back.

"Who do you think you are, Replica? I could have you fired and then I'll sue you just for the heck of it!"

"My name is Riku! Prince Riku of the Destiny Island Castle! And you will respect me!"

At first there was a silence. The room that was once so loud with Vexen's yells was now stupidly quiet. Riku narrowed his ice blue eyes to find himself staring at both Sora and Vexen. Sora remained wide eyed as he left the ice blue eyes and turned to Vexen whom stood amazed.

Then the silence broke with a laugh, a nervous one, "You're funny, Replica," he whipped away some sweat, "For a second I would have thought you were him," he chuckled, he walked toward the door, "The Prince and I are great friends, he treats me out to tea and cakes once a week, trust me you're not him. Now finish these dresses before I get back tomorrow morning! That's an order you swine!" he slammed the door and locked it. Before Riku could bolt over there he realized it was too late. He pulled on the knob and made a fist and banged it against the door.

'Locked in again…..' he thought.

"Replica? Is that you?"

Riku turned to face him, "No, my name is Prince Riku," he answered, he took a step forward, "May I ask your name?"

The brunette tilted his head, "You look like him, you sound like him but you don't talk like him… well, I'm Sora," he smiled.

Riku sat on a crate and continued, "Does he always treat you like this?"

Sora lowered his head, "Yeah, a lot actually but it's something we get use to."

"We?"

"Well, me and Replica, we make all the clothes for this store, everything is made here in this room and we're paid very little…"

Riku narrowed his eyes, annoyed, "I see, well Sora, I'm glad you believe me."

Sora grinned, bringing his eyes up to Riku's, "Me too… I just feel like… we were meant to be friends…"

Riku grinned, "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Sora answered.

"Well, I'll help you with this."

Riku started to pick up a few pieces of cloth and he pulled out a few needles and started to "help".

"You're Highness, you don't have to do this," Sora said after holding back a laugh.

"I can't let you do all the work alone," he said.

Sora held back a laugh, this truly wasn't the guy he knew, his friend knew how to sow, knit and basically, he knew how to hold a needle, but this guy could barely do a correct pattern.

"There, it's all finished…" he held it up, "Sorta…"

Sora couldn't hold it back any more, he let out his laugh and Riku became red with embarrassment.

"Don't worry man, I got it, besides, I'll help you get back home."

Riku looked at him, "Seriously?"

"Yup," he said.

Riku grinned, "And I promise to help you get out of this place, I don't like the way he treats you," he said.

"You'll get me out of here? And Replica right?"

"Of course, I owe Replica."

"Oh, okay, well you can sleep, I'm gonna do what I can here and then I'm going to sleep."

Riku nodded and found some piles of cloth to sleep on. After a minute or too he fell asleep.


End file.
